War of the Digidestined
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The world is full of Digidestined that normal humans hate. In this world, Tai and Matt are hated enimes and they are in a Digital Arms race to recruit as many Digidestineds as they can to their sides before the other attacks! This is a Michi, Taiora, Sora
1. Chapter 1

War of the Digidestined  
  
Author's note: This story is for Velox, who wanted me to write this. This is her idea.  
  
Now, this is another alternate reality fic. First thing, Tai, Matt, Michael, Mimi, Sora, and Willace are the older kids, they are 18. Every other Digidestined is 14. Got that? Good, now, the world is full of Digidestined, but normal humans are afraid of them.   
Only Matt and Tai have gone to the Digital World, and they were once friends, but something happened and they're not friends anymore. Now, they're trying to recruit Digidestined onto their own sides. Tai has own idea, and Matt has his. Got all that? Good, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Part 1:  
  
The senate conference room was filled to the brim with people. It was arranged much like a stadium, with the podium in the middle of the court, and semicircles of tables radiating outward. These tables were seated by the representatives of the United Nations. The stadium seats were for the citizens to seat, of course, only those with the greatest influence on the nations could afford them. At the very top of the stadium seats was a flat circular area were anyone else could watch. This area was completely crowed, everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder, some were even the very people that was the subject of the senate.  
  
The person who held the attention of the senate certainly was. She was a native to the city the U.N. senate was being held in. She was a teenage girl with a plant creature at her side. She leaned forward and spoke into the many microphones to emphasize her next point.  
  
"......zee Digital World iz a place that exist along side ziz one," she said,"Zee Digimon zat partner wiz zee Digidestined are living creatures. Zey are not like guns or cannons, zey aren't weapons zat can used up and thrown away....."  
  
"But they ARE weapons," one representative said, holding up a sheet of paper,"I have here a detailed police report of a Digidestined Digimon who appeared in London right in front of a bank. This Digimon had, as you call it "Digivolved' to his highest level, the "Ultimate" level. This Digimon alarmed a great number of the population. The Digimon was able to burn and destroy a portion of the bank building..."  
  
"I have read zat report," the speaker objected,"and it iz my understanding zat zee Digidestined was trying to catch ze people who just rob ze bank."  
  
"That is not the issue," the representative said,"The issue is Digidestined. They are dangerous and they should be liscended! I know that I would not want my daughter to be in school with someone who could destroy it with a wave of his or her hand!"  
  
The crowd started cheering wildly. On the top floor, Tai Kamiya looked down at the speaker,"Well, Catherine, you gave it your best shot," he thought.  
  
He scanned the crowd on the top, trying to find any one who was not cheering. He found one. A guy about his age wearing a large trench coat. The person turned and started walking away. Tai quickly pushed his way through the crowd to follow him.  
  
  
Tai found the person inside the hall, walking towards the elevator. "Matt," he said,"What are you doing here?"  
  
The person stopped. "This is just a stop over on my way home." He turned and looked at Tai with his stone cold blue eyes,"Why, you don't find Paris simply inviting?"  
  
"Did you listen to the entire senate?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course, didn't you?"  
  
"Matt," Tai said,"That law won't pass....."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked,"Tell me, you heard every word all those representatives said! You know what they'll do! You heard them, they think Ultimate is the highest level, tell me, old friend, what do you think they'll do when they find out what our Digimon are capable of doing? I'll tell you what, they'll put us both in chains and ship us off to camps!"  
  
"That's former friend.," Tai said. Knowing that Matt would not yield to his arguments, Tai changed the subject."What do you mean 'home'?"  
  
Matt opened his arms,"I am returning to Odiba."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes," Matt said, turning around and walking away,"And the race is on!"  
  
  
Kari Kamiya scanned the crowd in front of her. Making sure none of her school mates could see her, she opened the manila envelop in front of her and pulled its contents out. She looked at the photo, then at the file. "This is the Digidestined I'm supposed to find?" she thought, looking at the photo,"He looks like a dork! Well, Tai's the boss, not me."  
  
She put the photo back in the envelope and placed it in her backpack. She walked through the crowd of students waiting to enter the school for another day. As soon as Tai came back from Paris yesterday, he handed Kari the envelop and told her to find the new Digidestined. Though she was kind of nervous.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to do this, she liked the idea of being the recruiter for Tai's Digidestined team. She was a little nervous because Tai had told her that Matt Ishida was also looking for Digidestined, and that his recruiter was no doubt at the school, searching out Digidestined. The training that Tai had given her and Gatomon had made them strong, but if she had to fight Matt's recruiter, it would be her first battle, and that made her a little scared.   
  
"Come on, Kari," she told herself,"I am a Kamiya! I am not a quitter! I am Tai Kamiya's sister, I am not afriad.....just....nervous..."  
  
She felt a chill sneak up her spine. Turning around, she noticed that someone was looking at her. He was her age, with blue eyes and blond hair. She noticed that he was cute, but then she realized that he was staring at her with stone cold eyes, and his mouth remained in a grim position.  
  
The two didn't say anything, indeed, they didn't need to. While they hadn't met until this day, they both knew who the other was, and both knew that they were enemies forever.  
  
The boy continued to walk towards her, while Kari remained unmoving. The boy stopped at her side, and spoke. "I know who you are."  
  
"I know who you are too, T.K," Kari said.  
  
"Do not get in my way," T.K. said,"Or you will be sorry."   
  
He continued walking, leaving Kari feeling a chill that she couldn't seem to warm up from.  
  
  
  
  
Tai stared out the window, gently taping his pencil on his notebook. "Jeez, Tai, class hasn't started yet, and you're already bored!"  
  
Tai sighed and smiled. He turned to the person sitting down in the desk next to him,"I've just got a lot on my mind, Mimi."  
  
Mimi leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Does this have anything to do with the U.N. senate in Paris?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, sighing again, "Those people are nothing more than a bunch of prejudice jerks!"   
  
Mimi looked at him with her eyes opened wide. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."  
  
"You're right," Tai said,"I let my temper get the better of me."  
  
"Tai," Mimi said, placing her hand on his shoulder,"You've got to relax."  
  
"I'm trying," he said.  
  
"No one said being the leader of a group of super heroes would be easy," Mimi said.  
  
Tai smiled and chuckled,"Yeah, you're right. I just hope Kari convinces the Digidestined to join me, or else I'll be fighting a lone cause."  
  
Mimi leaned over and kissed him again."You'll always have me."  
  
  
A few rows back, Sora watched Mimi kiss Tai. "Come on," she whispered,"Get a room!"  
  
She watched the two of them laugh, and it filled it with anger. All she could think about at this moment was strangling Mimi's neck. How could that witch steal her boyfriend? Okay, she told herself, Tai wasn't her boyfriend, but she wished that he was.  
  
It was her wish, but she could never tell him. She didn't hold a candle to Mimi's good looks, and that tore her up inside. She wanted Tai, but why would Tai want her, when he had the prettiest girl in the entire school? Tai didn't even know she was alive.  
  
The door slid open and the teacher walked in. "Settle down students," he said, walking up to the front of the room,"A new student will be joining us today. He once attended the middle school, when his family moved to America. Now we are graced by his return."  
  
Tai clenched his fists when Matt walked into the room. "Its him," Tai wispered,"Its Ishida!"  
  
Mimi looked at him, her eyes were open wide. "Is that the one you talked about....."  
  
Tai turned to her and nodded. He then turned his gaze back towards Matt. That cocky jerk was standing in front of the class room, looking at everyone. His gaze stopped on Tai. He slightly grinned at him, then walked towards his seat.  
  
  
Kari didn't normally stay after school to watch the soccer practices, but that was before Tai found out that the best player was a Digidestined. Now she sat on the bleachers, watching the boys play soccer. Unfortunately, she was the only girl there, and she was getting very tired of them trying to impress her. She soon got her wish when the coach blew his whistle and dismissed them.  
  
She pulled her backpack in front of her and unzipped it. She reached inside and pulled out the manila envelope. She pulled out the photo and looked down at the soccer players. She scanned each one until she found the person who matched the photo.  
  
She walked down the bleachers and made her way to him. "Dasuke Motomiya?" she asked, approaching him.  
  
The boy turned around. "Yes, hey, you were the girl who was watching our practice."  
  
She nodded. "My name is Kari Kamiya. "  
  
"Kari, Kari," he said, as if testing the name on his tounge,"That's a very nice name."  
  
Kari started to blush. "Let me get straight to the point," she said,"I am here to recruit you to our side."  
  
He looked at her like she was from another planet,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know what you are," she said, in a whisper.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a Digidestined," she whispered back,"Just like me."  
  
"If you're a Digidestined, then prove it," he said.  
  
Kari hesitated for a moment, then reached inside her pocket and pulled out a square device. "Here is my 'proof'."  
  
Davis's eyes opened wide. "You are a Digidestined! What do you want?"  
  
Kari put the device back in her pocket. "I am a recruiter."  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"I represent someone who is very interested in Digidestined. He wants to rally Digidestined to form a team."  
  
"What kind of team?" Davis asked.  
  
"My brother can answer that better than I can," she said,"What do you say?"  
  
Davis crossed his arms. "I'll admit, I'm very interested.......oh shoot, why not?! I might as well hear you out."  
  
Kari nodded, smiling. "Good, let me show you the way to our base."  
  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, THIS WILL NOT TURN OUT LIKE THE X-MEN MOVIE. THE MAIN PLOT IS NOT THE PREJUDICE AGAINST DIGIDESTINED, THAT IS JUST A MINOR SUB-PLOT. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY, SO PLEASE KEEP WITH IT. THE ENDING WILL TURN OUT LIKE NOTHING YOU'VE READ HERE BEFORE.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Davis looked around at his surroundings. He noticed that they had left the apartment building area, and were now walking towards the part of the city were the houses were. He looked at the person in front of him. "Hey, Kari, how much longer?"  
  
The brown haired smiled slightly over her shoulder. "We're almost there."  
  
"Good," Davis said, shifting nervously.  
  
"Something the matter?" Kari asked.  
  
"I just feel a little nervous about walking down the street with my Digimon in my backpack. By the way, what is your Digimon?"  
  
Kari's smile broadened. "A cat."  
  
"Really?" Davis asked,"So, you can take your Digimon out in public, and no one thinks anything of it?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Right, my brother's Digimon, on the other hand..."  
  
"You know," Davis said,"You keep talking about your brother, but you haven't told me his name. Come to think of it, you haven't told me anything about you. I just know your first name."  
  
Kari stood. "Well, if you look on the name plate over there, you'll see my last name."  
  
Davis turned to the right. They had stopped in front of a large metal gate connected to a tall concrete wall. There was a large mansion beyond the gate. There was a metal plate with the name 'KAMIYA' on the wall. Davis spun around and saw the smiling look on Kari's face. "You're a Kamiya?!" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "I don't believe it," Davis said,"I've been talking to one of the richest girls in the city!"  
  
Kari blushed lightly. "Let's go and meet my brother."   
  
She opened the gate and walked inside the concrete wall. Davis followed her inside, feeling very nervous that he was going to do something 'common' and un-rich like and he would get thrown out.  
  
There was a blacktop path from the gate to the three door garage. Kari seemed to be looking at something. The cars were all convertibles, two were blue, and one was orange. Davis couldn't even pronounce the names of the cars, but he could tell that they were very expensive.  
  
"Good," Kari said, looking at the orange car,"My brother's home. We don't have to wait."  
  
There was a white concrete path from the middle of the black driveway to the front of the house. Kari lead Davis up this path to the front door of the mansion. The mansion wasn't as big as Davis first thought, but it was still much, much bigger than his small family apartment. There were three floors, and windows all over the white outside of the house.  
  
The red door opened up and an older boy walked out. Davis figured that this was Kari's famous brother. He smiled at them. "Ah, Kari."  
  
"Hey Tai," she said, stopping at the front step.  
  
Kamiya looked over her and saw Davis standing nervously in the grass in the small front yard. "Whose this? A new boyfriend?"  
  
"Very funny," Kari said, a sour look on her face,"This is one of the Digidestined you sent me to find."  
  
Davis walked up to Kamiya. "This is Daisuke Motomiya," Kari said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Daisuke," Kamiya said, shaking his hand,"I'm Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Davis, please," he said.  
  
"Well," Kari said, walking towards the gate,"I'm going to get going."  
  
"Where?" Kamiya asked.  
  
Kari looked at her watch,"There are five more hours until sunset," she said,"I can at least get one more Digidestined before then."  
  
Davis saw the look on Kamiya's face change. "Just be careful."  
  
"I always am," she said, walking out the gate,"See you later."  
  
After she was gone, Davis looked to Kamiya. "You're really worried?"  
  
"Of course," he said,"She's my little sister, I don't want to keep putting her in danger like this, but she's the only one I can trust."  
  
"Why don't you do the recruiting?" Davis asked.  
  
"Because," Kamiya said,"I am one of the two most powerful Digidestined. I have to keep incognito. Its just easier this way. Anyway....."  
  
He turned to him with a half smile. "Well, you're probably wondering why you're here, huh?"  
  
"Kari told me you were recruiting Digidestined, why?"  
  
"Come inside," Kamiya said, opening the door,"By the way, do you have your Digimon with you."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said, swinging his backpack in front. He was about to open it when he saw a small orange dinosaur standing in the hall. "Whoa!"  
  
"Davis," Kamiya said,"This is Agumon. He's my Digimon."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Agumon said, holding our his claw.  
  
Davis zipped open his backpack and a blue creature popped out.  
  
"A Demiveemon," Kamiya said, a slight smile on his face.   
  
The small Digimon looked up at Agumon. "Hi!"  
  
Agumon smiled back at him. "Hi yourself."  
  
"Can you help me Digivolve?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
"We're going to do just that," Agumon said.  
  
"Please follow me," Kamiya said,"And I'll answer all of your questions."  
  
  
  
Kari walked down the park looking at the large picture of the next Digidestined she had to find. It was a picture of a black haired kid her age. "Why can't there be any good looking guys?" she asked herself, sighing as she put the picture back in her pack.   
  
She started walking through the park, then suddenly felt a familiar chill run through her body. She turned around. T.K. Ishida was standing a few feet in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. walked forward. "I talked to my brother. He told me that you must have a list on you of Digidestined names. Where is that list?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kari said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You know darn well what I'm talking about!" T.K. said, stepping forward.  
  
Kari stepped back. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself, part of her brother's training was how to fight without her Digimon. She could bring down a Monochromon with her bare hands, but, no doubt Ishida had given his younger brother the same training. No, the reason she was backing up was because she didn't think that T.K. would engage her in broad daylight in the middle of the park. She soon found out, she was very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Sora walked down the sidewalk that ran through the park. She sighed deeply as she sat down on one of the benches. She could see across the whole park and everywhere she did, she saw kids her age in couples. Everyone one of the teenage girls was with a guy.  
  
"This isn't fair!" she thought to herself,"Why can't I just get over him? Tai doesn't even notice me. He doesn't know I'm alive, why should I even care about him? Why would he even notice me, he's got Mimi to adore."  
  
Sora started to feel the tears well up behind her eyes. "No!" she commanded herself,"I will not cry! I am not going to destroy myself over Tai. If he doesn't want to....wait, isn't that Tai's younger sister?"  
  
Sora strained her eyes. She saw that at the other end of the park, right next to a wire fence, was a short brown haired girl with a white and pink shirt. "Yeah," Sora thought,"That's Kari...wait, what's happening now? It looks like that boy is trying to hurt her!"  
  
Squinting her eyes, she saw a blond haired boy holding her arms away from her body. He seemed to be looking for something she was wearing. No one was stopping to help Kari. "Stupid jerks!" Sora thought, getting up,"I'll help her." She started running over to her, when she saw another blond haired boy jump over the metal fence. "Now who's this?"   
  
  
T.K. ran up to Kari, staring her in the face,"Where is the list?"  
  
"I don't have any list," Kari said, staring him back in the eyes. She was surprised that such blue eyes, could be so icy. "If you want to go right now, we'll go!"  
  
T.K. didn't answer to that. He quickly reached over and grabbed Kari's arms. "Hey!" Kari said.  
  
T.K. pulled his arms apart, stretching Kari's. "Where is that list?"  
  
Kari pulled her arms forward in an effort to get out of T.K.'s grip. He stagger, but held on tight. "Wow," he thought,"She's pretty strong. Probably all of her brother's training."  
  
Kari planted her feet firmly on the ground, the tip of her shoes touching the tips of T.K.'s. She pulled back with all of her might, slightly bringing T.K.'s heels up. T.K. was very surprised to find that he was beginning to lose his grip. "If she keeps this up, I won't be able to beat her! I'll have to get that list, now!"  
  
He thought for a moment, then realized what he could do. Kari was pulling back with all her might to bring him to the ground, but he was holding on to Kari's wrists, so he simply let go.  
  
Kari wasn't ready for this. She stumbled back and fell over. T.K. stood over her. He reached down and flipped her over. Before she could realize what was happening, the young Ishida had her back pack in his hands. "What are you doing?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. zipped open the pink backpack,"I'm looking for that list."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They both turned their heads and saw a boy jump over the metal fence. He landed in front of T.K. He was older, about eighteen, with a mess of blond hair. He wasn't wearing a school uniform, like he should have been. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a green shirt with an open jacket. He stared at T.K. "What are you doing to her?" he asked.  
  
T.K. picked up on the new boy's accent. "An American, huh? Well, butt out!"  
  
The American stepped forward and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a familiar square device. T.K.'s eyes opened wide. "Y-you're a..."  
  
The American nodded. "Right. Now, leave Kari alone, or you're going to have to deal with the Master of Water!"  
  
T.K. was ready to fight, but, now they were beginning to draw a crowd. He didn't want to risk a confrontation now, there were too many people. He threw down Kari's unopened backpack and ran off. "This isn't over Kari!" he shouted as he ran out of the park.  
  
"Are you okay, Kari?" the American asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," she said,"I could have taken him, but thanks. Who are you? And how do you know my name?"  
  
He smiled. "Well, I know your name because I get a picture of your family every year."  
  
Kari studied him hard. She was sure that she had never seen him before, so then why would he get a picture of her family? Maybe her brother knew him, he was very secretive, even to her, but, Tai had never sent any family pictures to anyone, except...  
  
"You're Michael, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yup, that's me."  
  
"Wow," she said,"You speak Japanese like a native."  
  
"Well, that was your brother," he said,"When we met each other in the Digital World, he knew a little English, and I didn't know any Japanese. Its amazing we were able to talk at all! Heh."  
  
"So," he asked, looking at T.K running off,"What was that about?"  
  
"That was Matt Ishida's recruiter," Kari said, dusting herself off,"He was trying to get the list that Tai had made up."  
  
"Ishida?" Michael asked,"He's already here? This isn't good."  
  
Kari looked at him. "Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael said,"I was keeping track of Ishida when he moved from New York. Now's he back here, so I followed him, figuring that Tai would need help."  
  
"He's sent me out to recruit Digidestined for a team," Kari said.  
  
"Shh," Michael said,"Let's get back to your house first, then we'll talk."  
  
  
Sora watched the American-Michael, that's what he said his name was, and Kari walk off. She had heard the entire conversation. "She I don't believe it. Tai is looking for Digidestined. I'm a Digidestined! Maybe that's how I can get him to notice me. I'll show him Biyomon!"  
  
She was so excited she smiled as she ran home.  
  
  
"This is quite some house you've got here," Davis said, admiring the hallways of the Kamiya mansion. The hall was a dark wood that shined from the light. There were pictures lining the wall of famous artists. The floors had tables every now and then with vases and small satutes."Into fine art?"  
  
"No," Kamiya said, walking into a room on the right,"My mom is. Now, I don't want to talk to you about art, I want to talk to you about Digimon."  
  
Kamiya walked into a giant library. There were ceiling high shelves filled with books on two walls. There was a green couch in the center and a coffee table in front of it. The bare wall that was right in front of them had a fire place in front of it, with a grandfather clock on the right. "I guess this is the library, huh?"  
  
"Right," Kamiya said, walking over to the grandfather clock. He reached behind it and pressed something. One of the bookcases slid apart to reveal a doorway.  
  
He turned around just to see the surprised look on Davis's face. "Wow!" he said, completely amazed.  
  
Kamiya grin slightly. "Come on. This way."  
  
Davis and Demiveemon followed Kamiya and Agumon into the missing bookcase. They walked into a blue painted square room with bars around the middle of the walls. When they were all inside, Kamiya pressed a button on a small keyboard that was rested on the wall. The bookcase slid back in place, and Davis felt the small room start to vibrate. "Are we on an elevator?"  
  
Kamiya nodded. "Right." The room stopped and the door opened,"This way."  
  
Davis walked out the room, and his mouth fell open. "I don't believe this! Wow!"   
  
They walked out to a large blue tunnel leading to a small room with other doors. Davis and Demiveemon followed Kamiya and Agumon through the hall to the octagon room. Kamiya walked into one of the rooms on the right. There was a large computer at the far wall, with a desk in the middle of the room. A couch was on the right, and a set of chairs on the left. "This is our computer room," Kamiya said. He mentioned to the couch,"Have a seat."  
  
Davis and Demiveemon sat down. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"These tunnels go on for miles underneath our mansion," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs,"Now, let me start at the beginning. Ten years ago, my sister and I noticed something weird was happening to our computer. What it was was a Digi-egg. After it hatched, the two of us cared for it until it Digivolved to Greymon. He battled another Digimon, Parrotmon, in the streets of Odiba, before both of them disappeared. We didn't know it at that time, but that battle started a chain reaction that made normal kids into Digidestineds."  
  
"Now," Tai said, leaning forward,"Eight years ago, I was at summer camp when I met another twelve year old name Yamato Ishida. The two of us became friends, then one day, it suddenly snowed. We were watching the skies when we received devices." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a square device similar to Davis's."These devices which we called Digivices, pulled us into another world. We landed on an island where we met two Digimon, Agumon was mine, and Gabumon was Matt's. We fought evil Digimon on our journey to get back home. We were doing well, until we faced our most feared Digimon opponent, a undead Digimon called Myotismon."  
  
"We faced each other many times, but Myotismon always won. Then we meet a being called Genai. He told us that he was looking for a way to send us home, but while he couldn't send us there, he knew what was happening back home. Digidestined were beginning to emerge, and they were meeting with fear and suspicion. It was then that our friendship ended. We began to argue about what we should do. Ishida said that we should take an aggressive stand, while I argued that that would just make us out to be the enemies that the normal populace thought we were. We ended our friendship and we split up."  
  
Kamiya sighed, and Davis could see that he still regretted it. "The two of us were still trapped in the Digital World," Kamiya continued,"and while we wouldn't see each other, we knew that the other one was still fighting against Myotismon. It was then that I met another Digidestined in the Digital World. An American named Michael. He shared my views on the Digidestined on earth, and when when finally found a way home, he would do all he could to help me with my plan."  
  
"Your plan?" Davis asked.  
  
Kamiya smiled slightly,"To build a Digidestined team for the purpose of battling, and defeating, Myotismon, as well as the Digimon trying to enter this world. Also to stop any aggression that Ishida's team would do. I have sent my sister as my recruiter, and you are the first member of my Digital Warriors!"  
  
Davis started laughing slightly. "What?" Kamiya asked.  
  
"A bit corny, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
Kamiya glared at him. "Sorry," Davis said,"You said,'Ishida's aggression...'"  
  
"While I want to believe that he won't do anything to hurt others, I am afraid that in order to save Digidestined, he may resort to terrorism."  
  
"So, if your cause is so noble, why all the secrecy?"   
  
Kamiya looked down,"We've all done things that we aren't proud of, and don't want to be remembered for."  
  
Davis was surprised at the change in Kamiya's mood. Davis figured that Tai must have done something extremely bad for him to suddenly become quite.   
  
"That is another one of the reasons that I founded this team," he said,"To make sure that what happened never happens to anyone else."  
  
"What happened?" Davis asked,"What did you do?"  
  
Kamiya sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Davis's eyes opened wide. "Did you kill someone?"  
  
Kamiya didn't answer. He just kept his gaze to the floor. The uncomfortable silence was broken when the door opened and Kari walked in with a blond haired boy, and a white cat following them.  
  
Kamiya looked at the boy in the back. "Michael!" he said, happily,"What are you doing here?"  
  
Michael shook Kamiya's outstretch hand. "I came when I heard that Ishida was heading here. I figured that you may need help."  
  
Kamiya smiled. "Yes, how long can you stay?"  
  
"I'm out for summer right now, so, a couple of weeks."  
  
"Great," Kamiya said. He then noticed Kari. She had dirt all over her back. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I got into a little fight," she said, looking down.  
  
"You got into a fight?" he asked, amazed,"Who was it? Did you get her?"  
  
"It wasn't a girl," she said,"It was T.K. Ishida."  
  
"What?" Kamiya asked,"What did he want?"  
  
"The list," Michael said,"But your sister didn't give it up. You should be very proud."  
  
Kamiya smiled. "Yeah, I am, but you'd better get cleaned up before Mom sees you, or she'll flip."  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, turning around,"I'm going."  
  
"Well," Kamiya said, looking at Michael,"Let me show you your room."  
  
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This story is for Velox, who wanted me to write this. This is her idea.  
  
And keep in mind that only Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Michael, and Willis are eighteen, all the other Digidestined are 14.  
  
  
Part 3:  
  
The final bell rang, and a second later the doors of the school were flung open. The students piled out, running home. They loved this time of day. It was the time when they could go back to doing what they wanted, not sitting and listening to a boring teacher drone on and on. Well, almost all of the students were leaving.  
  
Koushiro Izumi sat in the science lab, with a large metallic square device sitting on the table in front of him, a notebook full of calculations to the right, and a soderring iron to the left. Izzy put on his goggles and flipped open the metal lid, revealing a set of wires and control panels. He started soderring a couple of wires to the mother board. He then smiled to himself and replaced the metal lid. "Now I'm done," he said to himself.  
  
He put the soderring iron back, then looked at his creation. It was a large metallic black box with a small keyboard with white keys attached to the front, next to a small screen. The sides were bare, but on the back, were a variety of holes for wires and plugs. He smiled proudly.  
  
"Hey, Izumi, is that your stupid science project?"  
  
Izzy's body tensed up, a chill snuck down his spine. He turned around in his chair. He looked across the chairs and tables in the in the science classroom. At the front of the classroom, standing in the doorway, was a taller boy, with glasses on his face. He had a sinister grin on his face.  
  
"Go way, Kido," Izzy said, turning back,"You wouldn't understand the scientific properties behind this."  
  
Joe Kido walked inside the lab. He walked over to Izzy. Being taller, he stared Izzy down,"You'd better watch it. What is it?"  
  
Izzy didn't say anything. "Well, what ever it is, don't think I'm going to let you win. My project will be better than that."  
  
He turned around and walked out of the lab. "I really hate that guy!" Izzy thought, starting to pant,"One of these days I'm really going to.....yeah right! He's the one that's going to do it to me!"  
  
Izzy sighed deeply to himself. He got up to leave, when he noticed that someone else was walking into the school. Izzy was a little surprised, normally good looking girls like the one that walked in would be a cheerleading practice, not a the science lab. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The girl walked over to him. "Hi, I'm looking for Koushiro Izumi," she said.  
  
"That's me," Izzy said,"But, please, call me Izzy."  
  
The girl nodded. "Fair enough, I'm accustomed to nicknames. My name is Hikari, but I prefer Kari."  
  
Izzy smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," Kari said,"Let me be frank. You have a special...gift. One that you keep hidden from the world at large."  
  
Izzy's smile faded. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a Digidestined.  
  
Izzy's eyes flew open wide. He started shaking. "Get out!"  
  
Kari held up her hands. "Don't worry, I'm the same as you. We're both Digidestineds."  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, almost yelling.  
  
"My brother has an organization that is interested in you," she said.  
  
"Oh, I know all about those 'organizations'," Izzy said,"You're going to try and understand why I'm the way I am, well, forget it!"  
  
"No," Kari said,"That's not it at all, we just want to help you."  
  
"Yeah right!" Izzy said. He grabbed his notebooks and his backpack. "I'm leaving. Don't talk to me again!"  
  
Kari watched Izzy leave, a feeling of failure in her heart.  
  
  
  
Tai leaned against the pole for the large stadium lights that surrounded the football feild. He crossed his arms as he watched the cheerleaders practicing. He watched as the girls jumped up in unison, cheering about the high school. He smiled as Mimi lead the crowd. She was the perfect girl for him, his perfect match. She was beautiful, funny, caring, he loved her so much. "But," a voice snuck into his head,"Do you really love her, or do you just need her because she's a Digidestined?"  
  
Tai shook that thought out of his head. He loved her because of who she was, not because she was a Digidestined.  
  
Hidden behind the back of the bleachers was Sora. She peered around the metal post holding up the back of the bleachers. She saw Tai leaning against the lamp post, watching the feild. Her heart started to beat. "I...I can't do this," she said,"This was a stupid idea. He loves Mimi, he'll never go out with me."  
  
"Sora, you have to," a voice from her backpack said, "Believe in yourself."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going."  
  
She walked around the bleachers and started moving to the goggle wearing Digidestined. "Um..T-T-Tai?"  
  
Tai turned around and saw the redhead walking towards him. "Oh hi, Sora."  
  
"He knew my name!" she thought to herself,"I can't believe it! He knew my name!"  
  
Tai saw Sora shaking with excitement. "Sora?" he asked,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora said, quickly,"Um, I....um.... uh...I..h-h-heard-overhear, that you were looking for D-D-Digidestined."  
  
"What?" he asked, defensivly,"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"I o-o-o-o-o-overheard your sister," Sora said,"But, listen, I am a D-D-D-Digidestined."  
  
Tai raised his eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes, I, would like to know if I could join you?" At least she wasn't studdering anymore.  
  
"Well," Tai said,"First, I'll have to see your Digimon and determine if you have the necessary skills and power to enable your Digimon to Digivolve."  
  
"That's fine," Sora said, unzipping her backpack,"I have her with me." The head of a pink bird popped out of the opening.  
  
"A Biyomon," Tai said. He looked her over,"Well, I..."   
  
"Tai!" all three heard Mimi shriek as she ran over,"Tai, were you waiting for me?" When she reached them, her eyes turned to Sora. "Oh, hello.....Sara, right?"  
  
"Sora," the redhead said. She then turned back to Tai. "Well?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Tai said,"But I don't believe that you have what it takes. Sorry."  
  
Sora held back her tears as she pushed Biyomon back in her backpack. "Okay, thanks anyway," she sniffiled,"I'm sorry I bothered you."  
  
  
On the top bleacher, Matt watched the exchange. "Why would Tai turn down a Digidestined?" he asked himself,"She must not really have what it takes, but.....there's something about her." He snapped his fingers. "Of course! When a Digimon is delivered to their Digidestined partner, they're in the In-training stage. Sora's Digimon is at the Rookie level, that means she had to Digivolve!" The leader of the rival team of Tai's team nodded to himself. "But why would Tai turn her down? I think I'd better keep an eye on her."  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Tai," Kari said, while they were watching Agumon train Demiveemon,"he didn't want anything to do with us. In fact, I got the feeling that if I hadn't shut up, he was going to call the cops."  
  
Tai just shrugged as he, Kari, Mimi, Michael, and Davis watched Agumon fight against Demiveemon in the Kamiya's underground headquarters. "You're just going to have to try harder."  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"Didn't you hear me. He doesn't want anything to do with us."  
  
"Kari," Tai said, a little sternly,"We need Koushiro Izumi. He is a top priority."  
  
"Why do you need him so badly?" Mimi asked, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder,"Why is he so important?"  
  
"Because," Tai said,"He is a computer genius, and his input will be valuable against Ishida and Myotismon."  
  
"Well," Kari said, crossing her arm,"Tomorrow is the science fair, I'll have to get him afterwards."  
  
"Oh," Davis said,"You're going to go to the science fair? Great! Can I come too?"  
  
Kari was about to tell him 'no', when the entire gym was filled with a bright, white light emanating from the training mats. "Demiveemon digivolve to Veemon!"  
  
"Yes!" Davis cried, happily,"He Digivolved!"  
  
"Yes," Michael said,"He's at the Rookie level now."  
  
Davis ran over and started to hug his Digimon partner. "When do you think I can Digivolve again?" he asked.  
  
"We'll have to wait a couple of days before we attempted that," Michael said, patting Davis on the back,"As for now, you two should go home and get some sleep."  
  
  
  
  
T.K. walked down the stairs and into the Ishida Team's Headquarters. It was a large underground cave, filled with all sorts of electrical equipment. There was a training mat to the far right. Matt was seated in front of a large electrical computer. "You wanted to see me?" T.K. asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes." He handed T.K. a large manila envelop. "This is the Digidestined I want next."  
  
T.K. smiled slightly as he opened it. " 'Next' would imply that we all ready have a Digidestined."  
  
Matt didn't say anything as T.K. slid the photo out. He opened his eyes in surprised when he saw the photo. "What is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing," T.K. said,"Its not every day that you see a girl with purple hair."  
  
"We need this girl," Matt said,"She is a computer expert, and we desperately need high technology."  
  
"Why not get Izzy Izumi?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Because I don't think we can convince him of our position," Matt said,"Yolei Inoue seems to be the type of person we can mold."  
  
T.K. nodded. "What about Michael?"  
  
"I called for additional help with that," he said.  
  
T.K. nodded. He turned to leave their HQ, when he stopped. He turned back around and said,"What about that girl that you asked me to check up on, Sora?"  
  
"I will handle her," Matt said.  
  
T.K. nodded, smiling. "What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing," T.K. said,"Just thinking of a new girlfriend?"  
  
Matt smiled slightly. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
The floor of the school gymnasium had long tables from one end to the other. The contestants were just beginning to assemble their projects. Each one wanted to assemble their's first to show off.  
  
Izzy felt that way. He was the first one there, placing his metallic box on one of the tables. From three tables over, Joe watched Izzy connect the box to his laptop. "So," he said, "The notes that I read from his notebook said that he was building that device, but, I didn't' think it was possible. Now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Sure about what?" a voice from his backpack asked.  
  
"Quite, Gommamon!" he hissed,"I took a big risk bringing you hear, so please be quiet! Wait, Izumi's leaving for something, he's taking his backpack with him, this is my chance!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gommamon asked.  
  
"I'm going to make sure that I win this fair," Joe said, sinisterly. He made sure that no one else was watching him, then he snuck over to Izzy's project. Working quickly, he flipped open the metal box, exposing the web of wires. He disconnecting some wires and attached them in different places. "This should make sure that his project is a bust."  
  
  
Outside the gym, Izzy unzipped his backpack. "Tentomon," he whispered to the Digimon inside his backpack,"Stop wiggling around in there. People are going to start to wonder when by backpack starts hovering around!"  
  
"Sorry, Izzy," his Digimon said,"I'll try to be more quiet."  
  
Izzy didn't say anything. "You're still thinking about that girl, Kari, aren't you?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I am not," he said,"I don't want to know what her organization was offering."  
  
"I think you do," Tentomon said,"But you don't want to join a team, because you want to be alone."  
  
"That's not true," Izzy said,"I have you."  
  
"Thanks," the Digimon said,"But you need to be around humans, Digidestined Humans would count too."  
  
"I don't know," he said, walking back inside,"Maybe."  
  
Soon, the gymnasium was filled with people sitting on the bleachers, watching the judges examine each project. Kari was at the far right of the bleachers, never taking her eyes off of Izzy. She watched with keen interest as the judges approached his project.  
  
The head judge, the school principle, spoke into her microphone,"And now we come to Kourshiro Izumi. Mr. Izumi, can you explain your project to us?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Izzy said, speaking into the microphone,"Well, you no doubt have heard of the Digidestined in the news. What makes a Digidestined is that they are partnered with a Digimon. These Digimon come from the Digital World, a world that can be reached from the computer. With this device, I hope to open a gate to that world."  
  
The crowd started murmuring, and Kari's eyes shot open. "What?" she asked herself,"If he can do that.....wow, Tai was right, this guy is a computer genius!"  
  
Izzy typed a set of commands in the laptop, then he moved to his metallic box. He pressed some of the white keys on the box. His finger hovered over the large key. He took a deep breath, then pressed it. Instantly, the laptop screen lit up, illuminating the gym. The crowd stared in awe as a shadow figure emerged from the laptop screen and grew at a fast rate, landing a few feet to the right.  
  
"Uh oh," Kari thought,"That's a Bakemon, what is Izzy doing?"  
  
Izzy was equally surprised when he saw the ghost Digimon floating in the air. The crowd seated on the bleachers were unsure of what to do, whether to run away, or stay. They got their answer when the Bakemon emerged his claw and destroyed a nearby table.  
  
The crowd started to scream and run out of the gym as the Bakemon began to destroy more tables. The principal and the judges were the first ones out, so Tentomon knew it was safe to emerge from Izzy's backpack. "What happened?" he asked,"I thought your gate was suppose to open to the Primary Village?"  
  
"I don't know," Izzy said.  
  
It seemed that the Bakemon then first realized that Izzy and Tentomon were standing there. He raised his claw, ready to slash down on them, when a white creature head butted him. "What's that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"That's a Gommamon," Tentomon said,"Where did he come from?"  
  
The Bakemon recovered from his attack. Gommamon flew forward, ready to head-butt him again, when the Bakemon grabbed him and flung him aside. He then started hovering towards Izzy and Tentomon, ready to destroy them.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Kari," Izzy said, surprised when he saw the brown haired girl run towards him,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Never mind that," Kari said,"Listen, Tentomon, is your Digimon, right?"  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"Okay," Kari said,"You have to get him to Digivolve. You have to stop the Bakemon."  
  
"But, I thought you said you were a Digidestined too," Izzy said,"Why can't you help?"  
  
"Because I don't have my Gatomon," she said,"Tentomon has to stop him, but he needs to digivolve to send the Bakemon back through the gate."  
  
"How?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted, firing his attack, trying to halt the ghost Digimon.  
  
"You have the power inside of you," Kari said,"Deep inside. You can do it. Search for it, find the power, you can do it."  
  
Izzy closed his eyes. "I....I feel it. I can feel it! Tentomon!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
The giant beetle Digimon hovered into the air, above the tables, but below the ceiling of the gym. The Bakemon was worried. Kabuterimon put his arms together,"Elctroshocker!"  
  
The energy blast hit the Bakemon, sending him back to the glowing laptop, delivering him back through the gate. Izzy quickly ran over and shut the laptop. Kabuterimon changed back to Tentomon. He landed in front of Izzy and Kari.  
  
"So, Kari," Izzy said, panting,"Do I still have a place with you, or have you already filled my position?"  
  
Kari smiled. "So, you're joining us?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"If you can make sure that I don't do anything as stupid as I just did, sure."  
  
  
Outside, Joe and Gommamon were running as fast as they could away from the gym. They were about to make a turn down an alley, when someone jumped out in front of them. "Hello, Mr. Kido."  
  
"Who are you?" Joe asked, stopping short.  
  
"My name is T.K. Ishida," he said,"and I understand that you are a Digidestined."  
  
  
  
Sora walked down the side walk, very depressed. Not only was Tai still ignoring her, he also thought that she didn't have what it took to be one of his team mates. She was extremely upset, the boy of her dreams, hated her.  
  
She kept her gaze to the ground as she walk up the sidewalk, so she didn't notice when Matt steped out in front of her. "Ms. Takenouchi?"  
  
Sora looked up. "Hey, you're that new kid.....Matt, right?"  
  
Matt smiled warmly. "That's right. I overheard your conversation with Tai yesterday. I understand that he told you that you didn't have what it took to be one of his elite."  
  
Sora started crying,"That's right. I....I never felt so worthless in my entire life."  
  
"Well," Matt said,"I am also interested in recruiting Digidestined. I know you are a very capable Digidestined, and, I am offering you a position on my team."  
  
Sora sniffled. "Really?"  
  
Matt nodded."Yes, and I can help you be the best that you can be, what do you say?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Yes," she said,"I accept."  
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The reason that T.K.'s last name is Ishida is because this a different reality, and while their parents did get a divorce, T.K. stayed with Matt and his father.  
  
  
  
  
Part 4:  
  
"So," Sora said, looking around,"This is your base, huh?"  
  
Matt nodded. He had brought Sora and her Digimon to their base of operations. He could tell that she was impressed, and that made him strangely happy inside. He smiled slightly.  
  
Just then, the door to the underground base opened. Matt turned to see the figure in the doorway. He half smiled. "Willis! You made it!"  
  
Sora saw a blond haired boy her age walk down the stairs. "Matt," he said,"I'm glad I made it. How are you, my friend?"  
  
Sora picked up on his accent. "An American?" she asked.  
  
"Sora," Matt said, a smile on his face,"I would like you to meet my good friend, Willis. "  
  
The American walked over and shook Sora's hand. "Please to meet you." His eyes moved to where Biyomon was holding on to Sora's leg. "You must be one of Matt's Digidestined team."  
  
"Yeah," Sora said,"I guess I am."  
  
"Willis," Matt said,"I am glad you're here. There is a spare room upstairs. We'll talk later, right now, I've got a meeting to keep. Make yourself at home."  
  
He turned to his new student. "I will see you here tomorrow and we'll get started, okay Sora?"  
  
The redhead nodded. "Sure, I-I'll see you then."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," Matt said.  
  
  
Yolei Inoe sat in the chemistry lab at school. She took an eyedropper and placed it inside a test tube with a black liquid. He sucked some up in the eyedropper, then dropped it in a test tube full of green liquid. The green liquid turned orange. "Yes," Yolei said,"I've done it....uh oh."  
  
The orange liquid turned purple, then shot out a blast of purple smoke. Yolei started coughing as she hit the switch for the exhaust fan. "Oh man," she thought,"I thought I had it that time!"  
  
"Yolei," she heard a voice say,"What happened here?"  
  
"Cody," she coughed, "What are you doing here?" As she watched the smoke from the chemical reaction being pulled through the ventilation system she saw her friend standing in the doorway.  
  
"I forgot one of my school books," he said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like you," Yolei said, removing her safety goggles.  
  
"Well, mistaking a simple reaction doesn't sound like you," Cody said, looking at the bubbling test tube.  
  
Yolei was about to say something else, when she saw someone standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," the boy said,"I am looking for Yolei Inoe."  
  
"That's me," Yolei said,"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hello, my name is T.K. Ishida. I represent someone who is interested in recruiting Digidestined."  
  
Yolei stiffened. "Wh-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yolei, you are a Digidestined, and my brother is interested in Digidestined. He has a team he is forming. Do you wish to join?"  
  
"I don't know," Yolei said.  
  
"Are you lonely?" T.K. asked,"Do you wish you had more friends? We are a family, you could have friends."  
  
Yolei's eye opened up. "I-ah, only if Cody can come too."  
  
"Yolei," Cody said,"I don't know."  
  
"Please," Yolei asked, "for me? If you don't like it, we'll leave, no questions asked."  
  
Cody sighed. "Okay. I guess we need to get our Digimon then, right?"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Yes, glad to have you aboard."  
  
  
  
Tai walked inside the small coffee shop, an arm full of books. He sighed as he sat down at one of the booths. He flipped open the blue book and opened his notebook. "Man," he thought,"I hate Philosophy."  
  
"Hey, Tai right?"  
  
Tai looked up and saw a familiar looking girl standing by his booth. He looked at her strangely, trying to place her. Then it hit him. "Oh, I met you the other day, Davis's sister, um, June, that's it, you're name is June."  
  
The girl nodded, smiling broadly. "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Um, sure," he said,"Maybe you can give me a hand here."  
  
"Depends on what," she said,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Homework," he said,"I've been busy. If I don't get this homework made up, I'm not going to make it to the next grade level."  
  
"I thought you were graduating this year."  
  
"I am, I mean, at least I hope."  
  
Jun smiled. "I'm hungry," Tai said, getting up,"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No thanks," Jun said,"I'm fine."  
  
Tai got up and started walking towards towards the counter, when he felt something hit him in the neck. He quickly brought his hand up to his neck, and felt a small dart shaped object sticking out. "What the-?" he thought. Suddenly, he felt strange. His eyes closed sharply and he slammed into the ground.  
  
"Tai?" Jun asked, running over to him,"Are you okay?"   
  
She was about to kneel down to check him, when someone from the counter came over. "I'm a physician, let me take a look."  
  
He started moving his hand along Tai's arm. He detached Tai's wrist watch and dropped it on the floor. "This man has had a heart attack. I'm going to call an ambulance in."  
  
He ran over to a phone. Jun knelt down by Tai's side. She held his hand. A few minutes later two first aid people came in. They put Tai on a stretcher and wheeled him out.  
  
"Wait," June said,"Where are you taking him?"  
  
"To the nearest hospital," one of the first aid people said as the put him in the ambulence,"We don't have time to worry. This man will die if we don't hurry."  
  
Jun was too shocked to notice that the doctor had gotten into the ambulance also. "I-I've got to tell Kari," Jun said as she watched the ambulance drive off.  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Kari said, walking into the computer lab,"I'm looking for a Ken Ichijoji."  
  
The yellow haired girl she asked turned around and pointed to a boy in the back of the classroom. "That's him back there with the black hair, you can't miss him."  
  
"Thanks," Kari said, politely. She started walking down the floor between the rows of desk. Each desk was really a long table with four or five students, all working on the software on their computers, each one of them had black hair. "Stupid blond!" Kari thought, "If I didn't have a picture of Ken Icijoji, I'd never find him."  
  
Kari found Ken Icijoji sitting at the back of the classroom alone at one of the tables. His fingers were racing across the keyboard. "Ken Icijoji?" Kari asked.  
  
The boy looked up. "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"My name is Kari Kamiya."  
  
Ken's ears perked up. "Kamiya? The Kamiyas?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Wow," Ken said,"I'd never thought I'd be talking to the richest girl in town."  
  
Kari smiled and blushed slightly. "Yes, but, I have something very important to talk to you about."  
  
Ken noticed the drop in the tone of her voice. "How 'important'?"  
  
Kari leaned in closer. "Do you think we can talk back here and no one will hear us?"  
  
Ken leaned back in his chair. He studied Kari for a moment, then leaned forward and said. "Yeah, I think so. This is supposed to be an after school class, but the teacher called out sick and everyone's too busy working to notice us. Now, what is it that's so important?"  
  
"Well," she said, then laughed slightly,"You know, this gets easier every time."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Really? Tell me about yourself."  
  
Kari laughed again. "Well, you see, its like this, my brother, well, I am too, we're both Digidestineds."  
  
Ken leaned back in his chair. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Because, you're a Digidestined," she said,"And my brother is recruiting Digidestined."  
  
"How did you know that I was a Digidestined?" Ken asked, a little shocked.  
  
"My brother and I have certain......devices, at our disposal."  
  
"You mean like cameras?" Ken asked, disgusted,"You've been spying on me."  
  
"No, no," Kari said, holding up her hands,"I mean like equipment that can track Digital Energy. All we knew was that someone had high traces of Digital Energy in their bodies, and that meant a Digidestined. We tracked it to your house. After checking, we found you were the only child in that house, so you had to be a Digidestined."  
  
Ken crossed his arms. "You mean, you never looked inside my house?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, as soon as we found what house it was, we researched, not spied."  
  
Ken sighed, then brought a small smile across his face. "Well..." he started, but was cut off when the bell rang.   
  
"That's the end of this class," Ken said, standing up,"Do you want to continue this conversation outside?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, pleased that she had recruited another Digidestined. She was just thinking that maybe she should become a professional recruiter when she got older, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me," Kari said to Ken. She lifted her phone to her ear. "Hello?.......Who..? Oh, yeah, I met you the other day. How are you June?......What?! Are you....no, no, I-I'll be right there."  
  
"What happened?" Ken asked, watching the color drain from Kari's face.  
  
"Its my brother," she said," H-he had a heart attack. He's at the hospital."  
  
"Which one?" Ken asked, follow Kari into the hall.  
  
"June doesn't know," Kari said, almost in a trance,"S-she's waiting at the cafe, where T-tai was b-brought to the hospital."  
  
"Then maybe we'd better get there first," Ken said.  
  
  
"What?" T.K. asked, talking into his phone,"S-Sora, calm down, what happened?"  
  
"Well," Sora said over the phone,"Matt was walking me home, when he suddenly fell to the ground, I had no idea what happened, but, luckily a doctor was walking home when this happened. He said that Matt had a heart attack and he called an ambulance."  
  
T.K. paced up the floor of his room,"Where did they take him?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Sora sighed,"They said they didn't have time to tell me, because if they didn't take Matt to a hospital, he was going to die."  
  
"Hmm," T.K. said,"This sounds...why would Matt have a heart attack? He's in perfect health. Sora, did they drop anything?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora said,"His wrist watch fell off."  
  
T.K.'s hand clenched into a fist. "Someone's taken him. Kamiya must have done this!"  
  
  
"June!" Kari cried, running into the coffee shop.  
  
"Oh, Kari," June said, hugging her new friend,"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"Do you remember anything about the ambulance or the first aid workers?" Ken asked,"Anything at all?"  
  
"Who's this?" June asked Kari.  
  
"This is Ken Ichijoji," Kari said,"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"No," June said, shaking her head sadly,"I'm sorry."  
  
"We've got to search every hospital," Kari said,"Split up, and call my cell phone if you find anything."  
  
The three of them started to leave, when June said,"Oh, Kari, wait, they dropped his watch."  
  
"His watch?" Kari asked. June handed her Tai's wrist watch. The expression on Kari's face changed.  
  
"Go head, June," Kari said,"Remember, call me."  
  
June nodded and ran out. "What is it?" Ken asked.  
  
Kari flipped open her cell phone and hit the first auto dial. It ran for a moment, then a voice came over the speaker,"Hello, Kamiya residence, this Michael speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Michael, its Kari," she said,"Listen, Tai's been captured."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah, June Motomiya just called and said he supposedly had a heart attack, and was taken to a hospital."  
  
"How can you be sure that he wasn't?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because," Kari said, lifting up her brother's watch,"They dropped his tracer. Ishida must have done this."  
  
Michael breathed in quickly. "Okay, we'll have to split up and search..."  
  
"That won't get us anywhere," Kari said,"Look, we need to find a way to trace him."  
  
"Maybe Izzy can find a way to trace him by his Digivice," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea," Kari said,"Keep me informed."  
  
  
  
Tai felt something splash against his nose. He opened his eyes quickly and jumped up. He was in a cell, that much was obvious. It was a small room with three walls, and a set of metal bars. It was dark, but he could see that there was a number of cells in the larger room. He felt something splash against his head. "And I have to get the one that has a leak," he sighed.  
  
"You're here too?"  
  
Tai spun around. Looking out through the bars he could see a blond haired boy his age wearing the same school uniform as him. "Ishida," he said,"What are you doing here?"  
  
Matt laughed slightly. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"A sharp, dart object in your neck?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes."  
  
The two stared at each other for a bit more. "Why are you doing this Matt?" Tai asked,"Why are you recruiting people to share your view, your belief? Its wrong!"  
  
"No more wrong than you," Matt said,"We can not live in peace with regular humans. You were at the U.N. Senate in Paris. You saw the way that one representative reacted to Catherine. If she gave him any excuse, he would have killed her! I would have been ready to defend her, and she's not even one of mine."  
  
Tai crossed his arms. "My spokesperson does not need your protection. We can live in peace with normal humans. Myotismon is the threat, not the un-Digidestined."  
  
Matt stared at Tai for a bit more. "What do you say we get out of here first, and argue later?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Just then, three humans walked between the two cells. One was wearing the uniform of a doctor, the other two had emergency first aid uniforms on. "What the?" Matt asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"We're the ones that brought you in," the doctor said. Suddenly, the trios features began to change. They turned pure white, and twisted into a floating object.  
  
"Bakemon!" Tai said.  
  
"But I don't remember any Bakemon that wear dark rings around their shoulders."  
  
"That is how we control them," a new voice said. This one was computerized, and unemotional.  
  
"I've never seen a Digimon like that before," Matt said, watching a square mechanical being float in.  
  
"That's a Mekanorimon," Tai said,"But what are these Digimon doing on Earth?"  
  
"And why are we here?" Matt asked.  
  
"You are here because you are rumored to be the most powerful Digidestineds," the Mekanorimon said,"We are going to determine your strength level."  
  
"We're going to be tested?" Tai asked.  
  
"Starting tomorrow," the Mekanorimon said, as he and the Bakemon exited the room.  
  
  
  
"No doubt about it," Izzy said, holding his laptop in his hands,"This is where Tai's signal is."  
  
The Kamiya Digidestined stood in front of the dark warehouse, straining their necks to see the roof.  
  
"This place is pretty big," Veemon said,"How do you suggest we get in?"  
  
"Through the front, of course," Gatomon said.  
  
Michael punched his open fist,"So, this is where Ishida is holding his POW's huh?"  
  
"Guys," Tentomon said,"We've got trouble."  
  
They turned to the left and saw the Ishida Digidestined running up the street towards them. "There you are!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Shoot," Kari said,"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands."  
  
The two sides stared each other down, Kari was in the front of the Kamiya team, and T.K. in front of the Ishida team. "Willis," Michael said,"Its been a long time."  
  
"It sure has," Willis said, sarcastically," hope you've been well."  
  
"Sara?" Mimi asked, surprised.  
  
The redhead behind T.K. sighed,"Its Sora, Mimi. We've been in the same grade since high school, and you don't even know my name! Its Sora!"  
  
"Why are you with Ishida?" Mimi asked,"Why would a nice girl like you be with him."  
  
"Because, he's going to teach me how to train my Digimon."  
  
"Where is my brother?" Kari shouted, getting annoyed by the useless chatter.  
  
"I don't know where your brother is," T.K. said,"Have you checked the gutter? That's where trash like him belongs, that's what my brother always said!"  
  
Kari shot forward, intending to slam T.K's face with her left fist, but Davis and Ken held her back. "I'm surprised your brother would see Tai there, considering you have to climb up from the sewers to reach the gutter, but your brother never did want to rise above his own filth, now did he?"  
  
This time T.K. jumped forward, but Yolei and Cody held him back. "Open this place up," T.K. said, mentioning to the warehouse,"And let my brother go!"  
  
"You open it up!" Kari shouted back,"And let MY brother go!"  
  
"Wait," Sora said,"Kari, Tai is missing?"  
  
"Of course," Kari said,"You're the ones that took him!"  
  
"No," Sora said, shaking her head,"We thought you took Matt."  
  
"Ishida is missing too?" Mimi asked.  
  
Kari and T.K. finally cooled down and realized what was going on. "If both of our leaders are missing," Kari said,"And neither side took them..."  
  
"Then where are they, and who did?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Myotismon?" Joe asked.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No, its not his style. He likes manipulations and sting pulling, but, he'd never resort to kidnapping."  
  
"How do you know?" Cody asked.  
  
"After Kamiya and Matt split ways," Willis said,"Michael met Tai, and I met Matt. While we were trying to get home, we still fought Myotismon, separately, but, we know Myotismon's m.o."  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"I guess we'll find out soon, because Tai's digivice signal is coming from that building."  
  
"So is Matt's," Yolei said, closing her portable computer.  
  
"Well," Kari said to T.K.,"Why don't we save the fighting for later."  
  
T.K. nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Kari said, turning to her team,"Don't forget what Tai taught you."  
  
"Let's go guys," T.K. said to his team,"Let's save Matt."  
  
Both teams busted through the door to the warehouse. Along the left wall was a row of computers, three floating white objects, and a large square being.  
  
"Bakemon!" Willis said.  
  
"And a Mekanorimon," Michael said.  
  
"Why are the Bakemon wearing black rings?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"What are they doing on Earth?" Betamon asked.  
  
"Intruders," the Mekanorimon said,"Get them."  
  
The black rings glowed a black light, then the Bakemon charged forward. "Get them!" Kari told the Kamiya Digidestined.  
  
"You guys too," T.K. said, to his team.  
  
The combined attacks of Tentomon, Palmon, Betamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Gommamon, Biyomon, Terriermon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon proved to be too much for the Bakemon. All three were instantly destroyed.  
  
"Now," Gatomon said, staring down the Mekanorimon,"You seem to be the one in charge, where is Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"And Matt Ishida!" Patamon asked.  
  
"They are in the cells at the back of this warehouse," the Mekanorimon said, moving towards a computer. He raised his hand and the screen lit up,"I must be going!"  
  
"He's going through the Digital Gate!" Kari shouted,"Stop him!"  
  
Gatomon and Patamon rushed forward, but it was too late. The Mekanorimon was all ready through the gate.  
  
Suddenly, a door on the left side burst open. Tai and Matt came running out. "Okay, Mekanori-what?" Tai asked, looking around.  
  
"Tai!" Kari and Mimi shouted, running up to him,"You're all right!"  
  
"Matt," T.K. said,"What happened here?"  
  
"Someone took us," Matt said,"That Mekanorimon was going to test us."  
  
"But, everything's okay now, right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No," Tai said,"That Mekanorimon was working for someone, but who?"  
  
END OF PART 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Maitanziao, TO COMMENT ON YOUR REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3, ITS NOT THAT I DISLIKE TAKARIS, ITS JUST I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF ANY ROMANCE COUPLE EXCEPT FOR TAIORA, BUT THEY SCREWED THAT UP, DIDN'T THEY? I ALSO LIKE TAI/CATHERINE ROMANCE STORIES. BY THE WAY, DO WE HAVE A NAME FOR TAI/CATHERINE STORIES YET?  
  
Part 5:  
  
The Mekanorimon stood, nervously awaiting the woman in front of him to speak. They were in a room filled with mechanical equipment, a couple dozen other Mekanorimon working on a giant computer screen and console in front of them. The lone Mekanorimon stood away from the others with his back towards their backs.   
  
"Well?" the woman asked,"What have you to report?"  
  
"I...I regretfully inform you that subjects: Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida escaped...." the Mekanorimon said.  
  
"Well," the woman said, sighing,"I guess we'll have to make do with what you have. Give me whatever information you have on the two of them."  
  
The Mekanorimon was shaking with nervousness. "S-Subjects escaped b-before sufficient information could be uptained."  
  
"Well, give me whatever you did get."  
  
"S-subjects escaped b-before testing could begin."  
  
"What?" the woman asked,"You couldn't even start testing them?"  
  
"No, madam."  
  
The woman clenched her gloved hand. "How could you let them escape? Our master is about to start his campaign against the Digital World, and Kamiya and Ishida might be two of three beings that can stop him! We have to discover the identities of the Trinity before then. Our lord is becoming very impatient!"  
  
"We do have a tracking unit on both subjects now," the Mekanorimon said.  
  
"Good," the woman said,"Keep me informed."  
  
"As you wish, Lady Arukennimon."  
  
  
It was the middle of the night in Odiba Park. The light of the moon and stars glittered onto the grassy field, illuminating it much like the light of day. No one was there, of course, children wouldn't be up at this hour. Except, these were not normal children. Both the Kamiya and Ishida Digidestined were in an all out war with each other that night.  
  
Both sides were at each other's throats, ready to injure, and if all else failed, destroy. Stingmon was up against Ankylomon, Exveemon was against Aquillamon, Seadramon fought Gargomon, Kabuterimon was battling Ikkakumon, and Angewomon was going head-to-head against MangaAngemon.  
  
Stingmon buzzed in the air, while Ankylomon was trying to hit him with spikes from his tail. It was clear that Stingmon had the advantage. "Ankylomon has to think of something fast, or Ken's Digimon is going to score a knockout," Cody thought, watching the battle.  
  
On the other side of the field, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon were fighting. It was much like Ankylomon and Stingmon, only that Ikkakumon had a projectile attack. As Kabuterimon hovered in the air over him, he fired. "Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
Kabuterimon saw the horn speeding towards him. He quickly put his arms in a cross in front of him. "Electroshocker!" The ball of energy exploded on contact with the harpoon, blowing it to bits.  
  
In the center of the field, Seadramon and Gargomon were going at it. Michael and Willis stared down each other while their Digimon battled. "Get him Seadramon!" Michael said.  
  
"Don't let him beat you!" Willis cried,"You can do it, Gargomon!"  
  
"Gargo Pellets!" Willis Digimon fired. He stood unmoving in his position on the ground, blasting while Seadramon opened his mouth.  
  
"Ice Blast!" Michael's Digimon fired. Gargomon's bullets were instantly frozen, dropping to the ground.  
  
Overhead, the flying Digimon were battling. Exveemon and Aquillamon were really going at it. Aquillamon and Yolei flew forward, intending to use his Grand Horn attack and ram Exveemon in the chest, but Davis and his Digimon were too fast. Before Aquillamon could use his horns, Exveemon had grabbed hold of them. "Ha," Davis laughed,"You can't beat me!"  
  
Yolei growled. "I'm going to get you, you brat!" she said,"Just you wait."  
  
Kari and T.K. were cheering their Digimon on from the ground, watching as the two angel Digimon were going all out. Both T.K. and Kari were ready to fight to the end if necessary, and so were their Digimon. Magna Angemon slashed down with the sword on his arm, but Angewomon flew up out of the way. She then brought her foot around and kicked Magna Angemon in the face.  
  
"That is not fair," Magna Angemon said, rubbing his jaw,"You are wearing heels."  
  
"Tough," Angewomon said, punching Magna Angemon in the jaw.  
  
Suddenly, there came a high pitched whine. "Shoot!" T.K. shouted,"Its the cops! Ishida team, we're leaving!"  
  
As the Ishida Digidestined ran off, T.K. turned back to Kari,"You got lucky this time! Just you wait until next time!"  
  
"Kamiya team," Kari said, running away from the feild,"We're leaving too. Let's go."  
  
  
Deep in the dark mountains of the Digital World, an evil castle sits, with evil towers, even more evil windows, and the most evil of all, is the being who is its lord.   
  
Myotismon sat on his black throne, as he listen to the report given by his general. Devimon bowed. "Lord Myotismon, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida have been found."  
  
Myotismon's lips curled back in a sinister smile. "Excellent. Were are they?"  
  
"They have been found on Earth, sire," Devimon said,"And, they have indeed separated ways."  
  
Myotismon nodded. "Even if they are not together, they are, without a shadow of a doubt, the two strongest Digidestineds. We must hit them, quickly, before their Digimon have a chance to reach their strongest levels. Prepare a strike team."  
  
Devimon bowed. "At once, my lord." He turned and walked out.  
  
Myotismon smiled to himself. "Thinking of something wicked?" he heard a voice said.  
  
"Ah, Lady Devimon," he said, as she floated in,"Please, sit."  
  
The female Digimon landed on the arm rest of Myotismon's throne. Crossing her legs, she leaned back against the chair. "Tell me, my darling, what do you have planed for the Digidestineds?"  
  
"I have conquer most of all the land in the Digital World," he said,"My Empire has covered this entire continent, I wish to bring all the Digital World under my control, but...Earth is there! Earth represents the greatest treasure, I want that orb as my own! And I will have it, but, first I must destroy the Digidestineds, the ones that can stop me!"  
  
Lady Devimon smiled as she wrapped her arms around Myotismon's neck. "I love it when you talk destruction!"  
  
  
The next morning found Tai standing in the doorway of the Kamiya mansion, his arm resting on the door itself, listening to a police officer give him a report of the events of last night.  
  
"....and so," the officer said,"the type of damage that we found at the park last night could only have been caused by a Digimon."  
  
"So?" Tai asked,"Digimon do cross over to this world occasionally."  
  
"There have been five separate incidences," the officer said.  
  
"Really?" Tai asked, a surprised look on his face,"Well, I'm sorry, but, why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Listen," the officer said,"I know you are a Digidestined, even if I can't prove it, and you know that I know. You also know that I know that you're training Digidestined."  
  
"Even if I am," Tai said,"What makes you think that I'm training them to cause harm to this planet? We're protecting it."  
  
"I've read your advertisements," the officer said,"I know you're rounding them up, but I don't know why. So you are under suspicion. Also, I don't know what you and Ishida have against each other, but all out fights with each other isn't protecting this world, its a gang war. You might think you're safe, but sooner or later you're going to mess up, and that's when I'll nail you, got it?"  
  
"Certainly, Officer Kano. Have a nice day."  
  
Kano mumbled something as he left. Tai closed the door and turned around. "'Five incidences?'" he asked Kari and Michael.  
  
"Well," Kari said,"You see..um...ah..."  
  
"I did not found this team, so you guys can get into a gang war!" he said, echoing Kano's statements,"Are you trying to get me arrested?"  
  
"I thought you wanted us to fight them," Kari said.  
  
"If they were doing something illegal," Tai said,"But you're as guilty as them now. I know you don't like T.K., but, you can't fight him using your Digimon. I taught you hand-to-hand combat, why aren't you using that?"  
  
"Because," Kari said, looking at the ground,"he's a guy, and..I'm a girl, and guys are stronger than girls."  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Tai said,"You're stronger than any guy your age."  
  
"It's not that simple, Tai," Michael said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked,"She can....come to think of it, you're my team's trainer, what were you doing out there last night?"  
  
"Oh," Michael said, slightly started to sweat,"Well, you see, I...uh...that is to say...um...."  
  
"Never mind," Tai said, sighing,"Kari, make a note for me that I have to call Catherine later."  
  
"What am I?" Kari asked, with a slight smile,"Your secretary?"  
  
"You're going to be if you pull another stunt like you did last night," Tai said.  
  
"Why do you need to call Catherine?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because she's our publicist, and I need to talk to her about the internet ads she has been posting." Tai started to walk towards the library,"I'll be downstairs if anybody wants me. You'd better get to school, Kari, or you're going to be late."  
  
"Just because he's got the week off, doesn't mean he can show off," Kari said to herself as he put her backpack on,"Its almost summer vacation anyway."  
  
"Well," Michael said, sitting down on the couch and reaching for the remote,"I've been out of school for a couple of weeks now."  
  
"Lucky you," Kari said, walking out the door.  
  
"Have a nice day at school, Kari," Michael said.  
  
  
"Oh, Ken," Mrs. Ichijoji said, walking past the table as Ken was eating his breakfast,"Remember the other day, when your new friend Kari and her older brother Tai, drove you home?"  
  
Ken swallowed. "Uh, yes," he said. It had happened after a training session.  
  
"Do you remember that I said he looked familiar?" Mrs. Ichijoji said, placing a photo album on the table.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I found out where I saw him before," she said, opening the album,"He was at Sam's funeral."  
  
"What?" Ken asked confused,"He knew my brother?"  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Ichijoji said, pointing to a picture in the album,"We didn't know who he was, he just kind of watched the service from a distance, see?"  
  
Ken looked at the picture his mother was pointing at. It was a picture of the funeral, everyone was cluttered together, in front of the coffin, but, there was a figure a little distance from the others. He was standing next to a tree, watching with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Ken said,"That's Tai, but, what was he doing there? I really don't remember the funeral too well, so, did he tell you why he was there?"  
  
His mother shook her head. "No, I don't have any idea, after the service was over, he disappeared."  
  
Ken took the photo out of the album. "I'm going to talk to him about this after school. Bye mom."  
  
  
Mimi found Tai inside the computer room under the Kamiya Mansion. He was typing on the keyboard, and staring up at an image on the large computer screen. It was an image of a dark ring, with lines of information to the right.  
  
"Tai," she said, walking inside the room,"What's..."  
  
Tai quickly hit another button, and the screen faded. "Mimi," he said, a little annoyed,"Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Sorry," his girlfriend said, walking into the room. "What did you just have up on the screen?"  
  
"Nothing," he said,"Why are you here?"  
  
She was a little hurt but his tone of voice. "I..I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the mall with me?"  
  
Tai sighed, and thought for a minute. "Yeah, why not? Al right, sure. Let's go."  
  
"Great!" Mimi shrieked, happily. She grabbed Tai's arm as the two of them walked towards the elevator.   
  
As the elevator started to move upward, Mimi thought about what was on the computer screen. "I recognized one what was on that screen," she thought,"It was one of those Dark Rings that was on the Bakemon that captured Tai and Matt, but, why would Tai have files on them? Why did he change the subject when I asked? He's hiding something, but what?"  
  
  
At the junior high school, the Kamiya Digidestined sat together at the lunch table, as did the Ishida Digidestined. Normally, they just stared at each other from across the lunch room, but, today Ken had something to show everyone.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, looking at the picture,"That's Tai, but, why was he at your brother's funeral?"  
  
"So, you don't know," Ken said, shaking his head.  
  
"No," Kari said,"I don't."  
  
"Your mother said that he gave no indication why he was there?" Izzy asked.  
  
"None at all," Ken said,"He just came there, watched the service, then left."  
  
"Strange," Davis said,"Maybe you should ask him."  
  
"I will," Ken said.  
  
"You might not get anything out of him though," Kari said,"He's very secretive, even to m-hold on, we've got trouble."  
  
The Kamiya Digidestined turned and saw that T.K. and the rest of the Ishida Digidestined were walking towards them. "If the cops hadn't of showed up last night," T.K. said,"We would have had you."  
  
"No," Kari said,"The Kamiya team would have crushed you."  
  
TK. clenched his fist. "What do you say we finish our little 'gang war', as the cop that showed up at my house this morning put it."  
  
"Where and when?" Kari asked.  
  
"After school," T.K. said,"six tonight, in the soccer field."  
  
"Agreed," Kari said.  
  
The Ishida Digidestined turned around and left. "Kari," Izzy said,"Are you sure that we can.."  
  
Kari nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
  
"That was a great training session," Willis said, handing Sora and Biyomon a towel each,"You're doing a great job."  
  
"Really?" Biyomon asked.  
  
Terriermon nodded. "Yes, you're power has grown much since we started. You might even make it to Ultimate soon."  
  
"Really?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes," Matt said, walking into the gym,"You are doing a great job. You are a very competent Digidestined, Tai had no idea what he was talking about when he said otherwise."  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, as if she was trying to put a face to the name,"Oh, Tai, right, him."  
  
"Hmm," Matt thought as he watched Sora wipe her forehead with the towel,"I knew that she had a crush on Tai when I recruited her, yet, it appears to have greatly diminished. I wonder why this makes me so happy. Could it be that I am starting to develop feelings for her? Could it be that I love her?"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Sora said, looking at her watch," I've got to get home and cook diner. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye," everyone said.  
  
"She's really something, isn't she?" Matt asked, after she left.  
  
Willis was going to answer, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Willis, its T.K. We are fighting the Kamiya Digidestined at the school in a duel. Its going to start in a few minutes. We need your help."  
  
"I don't know," Willis said, turning away from Matt,"Didn't you know who say not to do you know what?"  
  
"We need your help," T.K. said again.  
  
Willis sighed,"Okay." He put his cell phone back in his pocket and turned to Matt. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of."  
  
"Sure," Matt said.  
  
  
Outside, Willis nearly ran into Sora on the sidewalk. "Willis," she said,"What's the hurry?"  
  
"The Kamiya Digidestined is fighting our team," he said,"They need my help."  
  
"Should I come to?" Sora asked, feeling a surge of excitement.  
  
"Yeah," Willis said,"Come on."  
  
  
Michael quickly ran down the street, with Betamon hidden under his jacket. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he thought to himself,"Tai specifically said no more fights like this, yet, I'm running to engage in one. Kari, you know I could never leave you guys to fight alone, but, we're sure going to get it from Tai later. I hope you know what you're doing!"  
  
  
Mimi was just walking past the junior high when she saw the a group of kids in the soccer field. She was just taking a short cut home, from bringing Tanemon to rest with the other flowers in one of the only non-polluted gardens in Japan, nothing more. She certainly did not expect to find the two Digidestined sides ready to fight. She knew that Tai didn't like the idea of a gang war, but, she was there, she couldn't leave.  
  
"Hey Tanemon," she said into her purse,"Do you feel like giving Kari and the others a hand?"  
  
"Sure!" her Digimon said.  
  
  
Matt was sitting in the Ishida base, thinking about Sora, when a thought crossed his mind,"Why did Willis take Terriermon with him? They better not..."  
  
Matt reached inside his pocket and pulled out his Digivice. He pressed the large button on the left several times, and a map with twelve blinking lights. "Shoot!" he said, standing up.  
  
"What is it?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"They're fighting again. Come on Gabumon, I'm getting tired of this."  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tai said, holding his Digivice in his hand,"I told them not to fight like this anymore, yet, they're at it again!"  
  
He walked towards the door. "Come on, Agumon."  
  
"Where are we going?" his Digimon asked as they walked out of the Kamiya Mansion.  
  
"To the fight."  
  
  
The two sides stared each other down on the soccer field, each matched up with someone on the other team. "You're going down, T.K.," Kari said.  
  
"You have a wonderful sense of humor," T.K. said.   
  
"Digivolve guys," Kari said to her team.  
  
"You too," T.K. said to his team.  
  
"Are you ready for this, Cody?" Ken asked.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"I'm ready to teach you a lesson!" Cody said.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Just because you're a girl," Davis said,"don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"I'm going to destroy you and your sexist attitude!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Looks like our rivalry just got bigger, huh?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"  
  
"I'm going to win!" Joe said.  
  
"Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"I don't want to do this Sara," Mimi said,"But I will if I have to."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"My name is Sora!" she shouted.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Let's finish this!" Michael said.  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!" "Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Yes, let's," Willis said.  
  
"Terriermon Golden Armor digivolve to Rapidmon!"  
  
"You are going down, T.K.," Kari said.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Not before I take you down!" T.K. said.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" "Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"  
  
The two sides lurched back, ready to spring forward and attack, when they suddenly heard two voices shout out. "Stop!"  
  
"That's enough, T.K."  
  
"Stand down, Kari."  
  
The Ishida Digidestined turned around and saw Matt and Gabumon walk towards them from behind. The Kamiya Digidestined turned around and saw Tai and Agumon walk towards them from behind.  
  
"Tai.." Kari said.  
  
"Matt," T.K. said,"I can explain."  
  
Tai and Matt didn't say anything as they walked through past their teams and stopped in front of them. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well," Matt said,"I guess it has come down to this then."  
  
Tai nodded. "Let's settle our differences now."  
  
"It didn't have to be this way," Matt said,"But, if we must."  
  
Tai nodded. "Should we go all the way?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Let's give them.." he mentioned to Tai's team, then to his own,"..something to see."  
  
"Very well then," Tai said, holding out his Digivice. Matt held out his.  
  
"Agumon..."  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
"...Warp Digivolve!"  
  
"Warp Digivolve?" Kari asked.  
  
"What's that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
Both sides watched as Agumon and Gabumon were covered by a white light. They digivolved to their Champion forms, Greymon and Garurumon. They were again covered by a white light, and digivolved to their Ultimate forms, Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon. Both sides weren't that shocked by them. However, they watched wide eyed and mouths opened when Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon were covered by a white light for a third time.  
  
"What's happening?" Mimi asked.  
  
"They're...digivolving again," Willis said, completely in shock.  
  
When the light vanished, two new Digimon stood where Agumon and Gabumon once were.   
  
"....Wargreymon!" the one in front of Tai said.  
  
"...Metalgarurumon!" the other one said.  
  
The two new Digimon didn't waste any time. They both flew up into the air and started to battle. Wargreymon brought his right claw around and slashed Metalgarurumon in the face. Metalgarurumon growled and head butted Wargreymon. Tai's Digimon brought his foot around to kick Matt's Digimon in the face, but he opened his mouth and chomped down on Wargreymon's leg. Wargreymon brought his arms down and slammed Metalgarurumon on the top of the head, free his leg.  
  
"Tai," Kari said,"What's going on? How come your Digimon digivolved THREE times?"  
  
"Matt," T.K. said, approaching his brother,"I think you've got some explaining to do."  
  
Neither Tai nor Matt answered. They continued to watch the battle overhead.  
  
"Tai!" Kari shouted,"What's going on?"  
  
"They're Mega Digimon...." Angewomon said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"What are Mega Digimon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Digimon at the highest evolutionary latter," Rapidmon said,"They are in their strongest forms."  
  
"They're power must be immense," Magna Angemon said. "I had no idea that Gabumon had a Mega form."  
  
"Nor did I know Agumon did," Angewomon said.  
  
"Wow," Davis said,"Tai wasn't kidding when he said that he was one of the strongest Digidestined on earth."  
  
"I don't believe it," Sora thought,"I was failing for a guy....that had this kind of power?"  
  
Suddenly, the sky was lit up in a rainbow of colors. "What now?" Joe asked.  
  
"A Digital Gate is opening!" Izzy said.  
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon stopped their battle to view what was happening. A large glowing circle was appearing in the sky. Out of it flew a horde of black objects.   
  
"Devidramon!" Angewomon said.  
  
"And Devimon is leading them!" Magna Angemon said, growling,"My arch enemy returns."  
  
"Its Myotismon!" Tai and Matt said at the same time.  
  
"Well," T.K. said,"Whoever it is, its pretty obvious what they want. Let's get ready to attack."  
  
"There's no need," Tai said, turning to Matt.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"Our Digimon will take care of it."  
  
The two Megas flew towards the Devidramon squad. With practiced easy they tore through the army. "I don't believe it," Mimi said,"There must be hundreds of Devidramon, and yet, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are making mince meat out of them."  
  
Within seconds all that was left of the squad was one Devidramon which Devimon was riding. "Do you want to try your luck against us?" Wargreymon asked.  
  
"Or are you going to go home?"  
  
Devimon growled. "I will return. Mark my words, " he said, flying into the Gate,"Myotismon knows where you are. He will destroy you!"  
  
After the gate closed, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon returned to their In-training forms, and the rest of the Digimon turned back as well.  
  
"I guess there is no point in continuing this now, is there?" Tai asked.  
  
"There will be other chances," Matt said,"But for now, let's just leave it as a tie, fair?"  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
As both sides walked away, none of them noticed a small, gear shaped Digimon resting in the bushes lining the soccer field. "Analysis complete," it said,"transmitting images to Mekanorimon base. Field agent out."  
  
to be continued..... 


	6. 

Part 6:  
  
Inside of the Mekanoriamon's base, the Mekanoriamon were staring up at a large monitor on the far wall. They were viewing footage of Matt's and Tai's battle against each other, and Myotismon's forces.  
  
"You had something you wanted to show me?" Arukenimon asked, walking inside the room.  
  
One of the Mekanoriamon turned around. "Yes, we have found sufficient images of subjects," he turned back to the others,"Show her."  
  
The screen became a split screen, a triangle appearing on the left screen. An image of Tai appeared on the left vortex of the triangle. On the right screen was footage of Tai's battle with Matt. "Subject: Taichi Kamiya, Classification: Digidestined Human, Partner, Wargreymon, Mega Level, currently most powerful Digimon on Earth."  
  
The screen changed. An image of Matt appeared on the right vortex of the triangle, while footage of his battle with Tai appeared. "Subject: Yamato Ishida, Classification: Digidestined Human, Partner: Metalgarurumon, Mega Level.  
  
It is within 95% probability that these are two members of the Trinity."  
  
"Then who is the last member?" a voice asked.  
  
Arukenimon turned around as the Mekanorimon bowed. "M-my Lord," Arukenimon said.  
  
The figure walked over to the screen. He turned to the Mekanorimon. "Do you have an idea who the final member is?"  
  
"We do," the Mekanorimon said. He pressed a button on the keyboard and Myotismon appeared in the last vortex of the triangle, while footage of Myotismon battling a group of Mekanorimon. "Subject: Myotismon, Classification: Vampire Digimon, Ultimate Level, but, he does have a Mega form. Probability within 90% he is final member of Trinity. If these three were to converge......" he trailed off.  
  
Their boss laughed. "Something you see, but cannot be?"  
  
".....probability over 99.9% that even you would be destroyed, my lord."  
  
"Well," he said, turning to Arukenimon,"We can not allow that to happen. I will take care of Myotismon, you handle the Digidestined humans. Make sure that Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon do not appear."  
  
Arukenimon nodded, understandingly. "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
"Kari.....Kari!"  
  
The young Kamiya snapped to attention. "What?"  
  
Mimi sighed as she put the dress back in the closet. She looked at the young girl sitting on the bed. "I've asked you four times what you thought of that dress."  
  
"Sorry," Kari said, watching Mimi flip through the clothes in the closet. "I've just got a lot on my mind-hey, don't touch that one!"  
  
"Why not?" Mimi asked, running her hand over a blue dress.  
  
"That's for the prom," Kari said.  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, putting it back,"Hey, wait, your prom was a few weeks ago."  
  
"Its Tai," Kari said, changing the subject.  
  
"What about him?" Mimi asked, continuing to flip through Kari's closet.  
  
Kari sighed. "About him and Agumon."  
  
"You mean Wargreymon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, nodding. "I had no idea that he had that kind of power. It makes me wonder what else he's keeping from us. I use to think that he told me everything. Now, I know that's not the case."  
  
Mimi's eyes opened. "Like the program on his computer?"  
  
"What?" Kari asked, surprised.  
  
"Yesterday, when I went to ask him about the mall, I saw some sort of program on the screen. I didn't see it for long, but, I know that it was for the Black Rings that were on the Bakemon when Tai and Matt were captured."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked, opening her eyes wide,"What is he hiding?"  
  
  
  
Ken sighed deeply as he walked into his room. He barely made it to his bed before he collapsed. "What's wrong?!" Wormmon shouted.  
  
"I'm just tired," Ken said, lying down on his back,"These late night fights against Ishida is really draining me."  
  
"Well," Wormmon said,"You're not the one who's fighting."  
  
He smiled slightly as his eyes closed. He began to dream about him and his brother when they were younger. Sam was teaching him about blowing bubbles. Ken put his stick into the solution and lifted it to his mouth. He was about to blow a big bubble, when, something prompted him to wake up.  
  
He eyes opened slowly. He noticed that his computer was on, when he distinctly remembered shutting it off before he went to school. He turned and much to his surprise, found a woman wearing a red dress standing over his computer. He was too shocked to be frightened. "W-who are you?" he asked as Wormmon started to waked up.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me," the woman said, staring at the screen,"I'm just taking some important files from your brother's computer."  
  
"W-what files?" Ken asked.  
  
"Plans about Dark Rings, as well as other devices."  
  
"Why would my brother have that?" Ken asked.  
  
The woman smiled. "Ask Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Why would he know that?"  
  
"The Dark Rings were technology developed for Tai Kamiya by one Sam Ichijoji!"  
  
Ken's eyes shot open. "What?"  
  
His computer shot a blast of light, and the woman was gone.  
  
  
  
The castle shook violently, sending all inside to their knees. Myotismon slowly got back to his feet. He watched as Devimon rose back to his feet. Phantomon had no such problem, as he was hovering above the ground. "Another blast?" Myotismon growled, "How close are they?"  
  
"They are quickly gaining ground, sir," Devimon said.  
  
Myotismon snarled. "Who are they?"  
  
"We-ah, have no idea," Phantomon said,"They call themselves the Dark Army, and they are commanded by a Skull Satanmon. They have a yet, unforeseen, master, a Mega Digimon."  
  
"Hmm," Myotismon said, as another blast shook the castle. He walked over to the window, and threw open the curtains. Outside, he saw his Undead Army pitted against the Dark Army. He watched as his Bakemon, Devidramon, Skull Mearamon and Mammathmon were destroyed and slaughtered by a diverse army full of every type of Digimon in the Digital World. The one thing that they all had in common, was that they each wore a dark ring on their arms. He watched a group of his Bakemon rise for an air attack, when, a Megadramon with a dark ring blasted the ghost Digimon to the ground.  
  
"Enough!" Myotismon shouted. He spun around to face the confused looks on his generals' faces,"I will deal with this myself!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks for lunch Matt," Sora said, happily as she munched down on her salad.  
  
Matt smiled as he watched Sora eat. He watched her, almost mesmerized. He didn't know what he was feeling for her, he wasn't sure what it was about her, but, he was beginning to fall in love with her.  
  
"Matt," Sora said,"If you don't mind me asking, why did you keep your true power hidden?"  
  
Matt was broken out of his trance. "Oh," he said,"Well, its, um, its like this." He sighed,"Everyone hates Digidestined. It's dangerous just to be one, and, Digidestined with an Ultimate as a partner as kept under constant watch because of their level of strength. There are not that many Megas in the Digital World, and those that are Megas, usually are rulers and have lower level Digimon to do their 'dirty work.' So, the human population doesn't really know about Mega Digimon, and, I was afraid that if they found out that I had a Mega Digimon, a Digimon of incredible power, I would be imprisoned and Gabumon killed. Even thought he would never admit it, that is the same reason Tai hid his as well."  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, "Oh, Tai, right." She started moving her fork through her salad. "What happened between you and him, anyway?"  
  
Matt sighed. "We are enemies because he refuses to believe that normal humans will do anything to insure that we Digidestined are destroyed! I won't let that happen."  
  
"You told me about Myotismon..."  
  
"Right," Matt sighed,"Myotismon. He was the only enemy that we were not able to defeat. A warlord ruling over a portion of the Digital World. He threatens both the Digital World and Earth. He must be stopped. That is why I formed this team, to defeat him, as well as protect our fellow Digidestined."  
  
"Wow," Sora thought,"He's so committed to his beliefs. Just like....Tai."  
  
When she thought of that name, much to her surprise, she didn't feel anything.  
  
  
"Tai!" Ken shouted, running into the Kamiya mansion,"TAI!"  
  
"Whoa!" Michael said, running to the door,"What's wrong Ken?"  
  
"Where's Tai?" he asked, out of breath,"Where is he?!"  
  
"Ken!" Mimi said as she and Kari ran down the stairs from Kari's room.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked,"What's the matter?"  
  
"Where is your brother?" Ken asked,"I want answers, and I want them now!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Ken?" Tai asked, walking out from the library.   
  
"What do you know about my brother?" Ken asked  
  
"Your brother?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's right," Ken said,"You were at his funeral! And, just a moment ago, there was a weird woman stealing information from my computer...."  
  
"Did this woman look like a female devil?" Tai asked.  
  
"No," Ken said, confused.  
  
Tai put his hand to his chin. "So then it wasn't Ladydevimon."  
  
"Who?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Myotismon's lover," Michael said, shocked by Ken's statements.  
  
"What did she look like?" Tai asked.  
  
"She looked like a red witch."  
  
Tai's face paled. "Did she say her name was Arukenimon."  
  
"She, ah, never gave a name," Ken said, his breathing returning to normal.  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
"What does all of this have to do with my brother?" Ken asked.  
  
"Sit down," Tai said, mentioning to the large couch in the living room. Michael sat across from Tai, Kari and Ken sat to the left of them, and Mimi sat next to Tai.  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "Yes, Ken," he said,"I knew your brother. It was before Matt and I split ways, when we were still fighting Myotismon. We, and other Digimon allies, built a base for us, but, we weren't at the top of the technological latter, we needed help. That's when Geni sent for someone who could help us, your brother."  
  
"Tai," Mimi interupted,"What about the Dark Rings that I saw on your computer downstairs."  
  
"I was getting to that," he said. He turned back to Ken,"Sam developed the technology that is the basis of what I use now. The Dark Rings were designed to subdue the 'follower' Digimon. Our plan was to stop Digimon without killing them. We wanted the general, not the soldiers. However, the Rings instead, placed the Digimon under a hypnotic trance, which allowed them to be controlled by another being. He also developed technology that emitted a 'Dark Light', as he called it. The Dark Light blocked certain energies and reactions in Digimon, to prevent a Digivolve."  
  
"Why did you try to stop Digivolving?" Michael asked.  
  
"Myotismon has a Mega form," Tai said, sighing,"We wanted to keep him from Digivolving to that level."  
  
"But," Kari said,"Wouldn't the Dark Light have stopped your Digimon also?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, Sam was working on special armor based on an ancient way of Digivolving, but, he never finished."  
  
Ken swallowed. "Why not?"  
  
"He was killed."  
  
Ken gasped. Tai nodded. "I'm sorry," he said,"We had a security breach, in the base, a break in. A small strike force lead by a woman wearing a red witch's outfit. She called herself Arukenimon. She stole all the Dark Light technology. Sam tried to stop her, but, he was killed."  
  
Ken was shocked. His entire world came to a crashing halt. "So," he said, swallowing,"This Digimon, Arukenimon, is using technology from my brother?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, but, Arukenimon is not the boss. She's working for someone, we don't know who. I'm sorry Ken."  
  
Ken nodded, numbly. "I...I need to be alone." He ran out of the house.  
  
Kari turned towards her brother. He had his head down on the ground, with Mimi patting his back. "So," Kari said,"We have another enemy?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, and I fear this one will prove to be a thousand times more dangerous that Ishida or Myotismon."  
  
  
Myotismon easily dodged every attack that the Dark Army fired upon him. A Megadramon jumped up in front of him. "Darkside Attack!"  
  
Myotismon laughed as he easily flew through the missiles and pounded the flying Digimon in the nose, crashing him to the ground. "This is too easy," he said,"Where is the challenge?"  
  
He floated in the air over the Dark Army. He raised his hand back and shot it forward. "Crimson Lightning!" The red energy blast rip through the army, destroying a large portion of it.  
  
A group of Unimon soared towards him, horns pointing out. Myotismon grabbed the horn of one of them, and swung around, crashing him into another Unimon. "This is too easy," he said, disapointed,"I want a challenge!"  
  
He was suddenly hit in the back of the head, and slammed into the ground. He groggily stood up and saw a skeleton Digimon drop in front of him. "S-Skullsatamon, I presume," Myotismon said, rubbing his head.  
  
"That is right," the Digimon said,"So, you're Myotismon. I was warned about your strength, but, I am not impressed!"  
  
Myotismon clenched his fist. "Then face me!"  
  
Skull Satanmon smiled. "Gladly!"  
  
Myotismon made the first move. He soared forward, his fist ready to attack. Skull Satanmon jumped into the air, Myotismon attack missing totally. Skull Satanmon pointed his staff down. "Nail Bone!" he shouted.  
  
Myotismon was blasted in the back, disintegrating his cape. "Not bad," Myotismon said, landing on his feet. "I almost felt that one."  
  
"Ha!" Skull Satanmon laughed. "Its obvious to anyone that you're barely standing."  
  
"You're finished!" Myotismon shouted,"Girsly Wing!"  
  
Skull Satanmon jumped into the air, on the left. "Nail Bone!" he shouted.  
  
Myotismon jumped out of the way before the energy blast could hit him. "Nightmare Claw!"  
  
"Ha!" Skull Satanmon laughed. He hovered back to the right, but ran into Myotismon's Grisly Wing. "Ah!" he shouted, as the bats swarmed in front of him,"I can't see anything!"  
  
"Good!" Myotismon said, flying to his enemy. The bats moved out of the way quickly, allowing Myotismon to slam Skull Satanmon in the face. The bats then moved back to cover Skull Satanmon's face. The Vampire Digimon swarmed around behind Skull Satanmon and pounded him in the back. Skull Satanmon slammed into the ground.  
  
Myotismon landed next to him. The Dark Army general wasn't moving. "Hmph!" Myotismon said, turning around, "Too easy."  
  
"I'm not out yet!" Skull Satanmon said, jumping up. He pointed his staff at Myostimon. Before the Vampire Digimon could turn around, Skull Satanmon fired. "Nail Bone!"  
  
Myotismon was hit in the face, blasting him into the ground. Myotsimon struggled to get up, but, he fell to the ground, his eyes disappearing into his head. Skull Satanmon walked over to him. "Myotismon, is our prisoner."  
  
  
Back on Earth, Arukenimon stared up at the afternoon sky. "Arukenimon!" her communicator boomed,"Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Arukennimon said into her small computer that rested in her hand,"I am ready. This world will be yours!"  
  
Arukenimon put the communicator back in her pocket. She flew high up into the air, her body starting the crackle with black electricity. As she soared up, her body began to radiated black energy, covering her. When she was high enough, she stopped. She curled up into a ball, all the dark energy gathering into her hands. She shot back open, spreading her arms and feet out. The dark energy blasted into a million small dark balls that spread all over the world.  
  
  
New York City was in a panic, as they watched hundreds of balls drop from the sky. A young man was running towards his home, when one of the balls crashed into the ground in front of him. He was thrown back, watching in wide eyed shock as the ball grew. It became slimy and slithery. About ten black tendrils emerged from the crater, squirming all over the area. Then, like a massive rubber back, they shot back towards each other, reaching into the sky. They solidified, forming a giant black tower.  
  
All over the world, the same thing was happening. Moscow, Paris, Sidney, Mexico City, Beijing, Tokyo. Black Towers were being forming everywhere over the world, blanketing the sky in a black sheet.  
  
  
Tai was just resting on the couch, remote in hand, ready to turn on the television, when, he heard an explosion from outside. He got up and ran to the window. He tore the curtain aside and was hit by an intense black light being emitted from Dark Towers that were littering the city. He threw his arm up, blocking the rays from his eyes."That's the Dark Light," he said. He heard a voice laugh,"Hee hee hee. Come out and play, Digidestined!"  
  
Tai growled and crushed his fist so tightly that he shattered the remote in his hand.  
  
END OF PART 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
New York City....  
  
The people screamed in terror, pushing and pulling through the crowd. People were pushing down to the ground, showing and stepping over others, while some were ready to do what ever was necessary to run. It was mob rule, and the rule was 'Every man for himself.'  
  
Behind the escaping crowd was a large massive gorilla with a cannon for an arm. The irony was not lost on the crowd, but they did not find it funny, watching a massive creature tear down building after building was not their idea of a joke.  
  
The creature raised his hand, ready to crush a small store, when he was blasted by a beam of cold energy. When he recovered, he glared at his attacker. "A Frigamon?" he asked, "Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Because," he said,"You're attacking my friend's home!"  
  
The creature looked confused, then realization dawn on him. "You area Digidestined Digimon, aren't you?"  
  
"That's right, Gorillamon," Frigamon said,"And you are going down!"  
  
Frigamon stormed forward, his fist ready to attack, when Gorillamon blasted him with his cannon. While Frigamon was recovering, Gorillamon shot forward, ready to move in for the kill. Frigamon recovered and slammed his knee into Gorillamon's stomach. The invading Digimon stumbled back. Frigamon slammed his fist into Gorillamon's face. The digital ape fell over, his eyes rolling into his head. "Yes!"  
  
"Nice work," a human boy said, running out of an alley to join Frigamon.  
  
"Thanks," the Frigamon said.  
  
The human sighed. "But," he said, looking around at all the screaming people,"Our job has just begun."  
  
  
  
  
In France, a green, slimy creature was terrorizing a group of people in front of the senate building. Out of all of them, only one had the courage to stand up to the creature. "What are you? What do you want with us?"  
  
The creature didn't answer.  
  
"I am a U.N. representative!" he said,"I demanded to know what is happening!"  
  
"I'm a Nuememon!" it said,"And you are my prisoner!" It moved its slimy face towards him,"Maybe I'll start by eating you first."  
  
He opened his mouth, when, he was suddenly blown away. When the human man opened his eyes, he saw a familiar blond haired girl and plant creature at her side standing in front of them. "Y-you!" he said, shocked,"You're the Digidestined that spoke at the U.N. Senate!"  
  
"And you are zee one zat argued wiz me," she said,"I hope you now realize zat Digidestined are not all dangerous. Just remember, a Digidestined saved your life."  
  
She and her Digimon turned and started to run down the street, when something caught her eye. She ran to a motorcycle with a side car. "Pardon moi," she said, turning to the group,"Iz zis one of yourz?"  
  
"Yes," the man said,"Its mine."  
  
"I beg your forgiveness, misouer," she said,"But, I need to borrow it."  
  
A second later, she and her Digimon were flying down the streets of Paris, avoiding all the destruction around them. "Catherine," her Floramon said,"Are you sure itz safe to leave now?"  
  
"Tai needs to know about the invasion of France," Catherine said,"And all phone linez to Japan are down. We will get help, zen return. Viva la France!"  
  
  
  
Tai waited patiently while the elevator moved down its shaft, but, when the elevator doors slide open, he charged through the halls of his underground base. He tore open the door to the computer room. Inside, he found Izzy typing away at the keyboard, staring up at the screen. "What have you got for me, Izzy?" he asked.  
  
Izzy hit a button and a flat map of the planet appeared. Spots of light started to blink. "What are those?" Tai asked.  
  
"Digital Gates," Izzy said,"Ones that have opened in the past hour."  
  
Tai's eyes shot open. "Those are Digital Gates? What are they doing?"  
  
"Opening," Izzy said,"Digimon are crossing over into this world."  
  
Tai stared at the blinking lights covering the land masses. "There must be hundreds of them! Its an invasion!"  
  
"We need to do something," Izzy said.  
  
Tai sighed. Izzy could tell that he was thinking, debating something. Tai reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited until he heard someone answer. "Hello?"  
  
"Matt," Tai said,"It's me."  
  
"T.K.?"  
  
"No, its Tai."  
  
"Tai?" Matt asked. He then laughed. "I was expecting your call. I guess you've heard about what's happening."  
  
"We need to talk, face to face."  
  
"Agreed. The pizza shop?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"We should bring at least one other member with us."  
  
"Right," Tai nodded, even though Matt couldn't see him," our siblings?"  
  
"I don't think so," Matt said,"In case you haven't noticed, they have a hard time controlling their tempers around each other."  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
  
  
Myotismon felt the sting in his hands when he tried to free himself from the death grip of the handcuffs that bound his wrists. He gasped for breath. "I...I have never felt pain such as this," he said to himself,"It may appear that I am truly their prisoner."  
  
As he continued to follow the Digimon in front of him, he thought of his capture. How the leader of the ones calling themselves, the Black Army, had not shown himself at all during the battle. The general called, Skull Satanmon had fought him instead, and defeated him. Myotismon did not even know where he was being held, but he was sure it was the Digital World.  
  
"Excuse me," he to the Digimon in front of him,"Can I at least have the pleasure of knowing where I am being held?"  
  
His captor didn't answer.  
  
Myotismon growled,"You openly attacking my castle, my people, and myself. You've defeated me, no doubt burned and pillage my lands, the least you can do is allow me to know where I am being held!"  
  
"Your lands have not be harmed, nor have your people," Skull Satanmon said.  
  
"What?" Myotismon asked. "They only wanted me?" he asked himself,"But, why?"  
  
"But, make no mistake," Skull Satanmon said,"your lands will be captured when we move towards the Digital World, but, first Earth must be taken!"  
  
"Earth?" Myotismon asked,"Why earth?"  
  
Skull Satanmon just laughed. "I fear the worst for Earth," Myotismon said to himself,"Kamiya, Ishida, I wish you luck."  
  
  
  
Tai couldn't help but smile as he walked into the pizza parlor. Despite what was happening to the world, the restaurant was still open. "I'm surprise that they haven't evacuated yet," Mimi said, as she and Tai walked into the shop.  
  
"Well," Tai said,"For some odd reason, there have not been any Digital Gates opening in Japan. So far, we are safe from a Digital World invasion." He sighed,"All we've got to worry about is those Dark Towers."  
  
"Kamiya, over here!"  
  
Tai took a deep breath, and he felt Mimi tense up at his side. "Here we go," she whispered.  
  
Mimi took Tai's hand, and both of them walked to the booth were they saw Matt and Sora seated. "I still can't believe that a nice girl like Sara is with someone like Matt," Mimi said.  
  
Tai sighed. "Mimi, her name is Sora."  
  
"Sora?" she asked,"Who's Sora?"  
  
Tai sighed again. "Just...let me do the talking, okay?"  
  
Tai and Mimi sat down across from Matt and Sora. Matt and Tai nodded at each other, while the two girls, reluctantly, said hello to each other. There was an uncomfortable silence before Tai said, "I guess we should get started."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"you've all heard about what is happening all over the earth, right?"  
  
Matt and Sora nodded. "Arukennimon has to be behind it," Matt said,"She's the only one, other than the two of us, who knows about Sam Ichijoji's technology."  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, and she has effectively eliminated any digivolutions on earth."   
  
"Yolei and Joe also say that the Dark Towers are slowly moving," Sora said, "Converging on Tokyo."   
  
Tai sighed,"It seems that someone takes great pains in their effort to destroy us."  
  
"Tai," Mimi said,"You said that Sam Ichijoji was working on armor that could block the Dark Light?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, but, he never finished."  
  
"Yes," Mimi said, turning to Matt and Sora,"Doesn't Willis's Digimon use an 'Armor' to Digivolve?"  
  
"We all ready tried that," Matt said, sadly,"It didn't work. Joe says its because when the Dark Towers were erected, the Dark Light somehow contaminated his Golden Armor."  
  
Tai leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "If only there was some way of discovering if the legends of the ancient armor were true or not."  
  
"There's something else to," Matt said,"We have discovered that there was a massive battle in the Digital World."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked,"Then, whoever is behind Arukennimon, has really set his sights high, huh? Earth and the Digital World?"   
  
"Matt," Tai said,"Let me be frank. This is bigger than our personal enmity. We need to join our forces together."  
  
Matt half smiled. "You know you need help, huh? Well, fine, we'll work together." He held out his hand, which Tai shook. "Partners?" he asked.  
  
"Reluctant partners," Tai said, smiling.  
  
"I've got some help coming in," Matt said, as he and Sora got up,"I might suggest you do the same. I'll, um, assemble my team, and, meet at your place?"  
  
"Wait," Tai said,"Why my place?"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said,"Its a mess. His parents just fired the maid, and.."  
  
Tai held up his hand,"That's enough Mimi. My place will be fine. I'll have my team there as well."  
  
After Matt and Sora left, Mimi turned to her boyfriend. "You of course know they're not going to like this."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"If we don't do something, it's going to be the end of the world. They'll get use to it."  
  
  
  
When Tai and Mimi walked into the computer room of his base, he was surprised to find all of his team all ready assembled, and even more surprised to find his publicist there. "Catherine," he said, a smile crossing over his face.  
  
"Oh, Bonjour, Misouer Kamiya," she said,"It iz so good to zee you again."  
  
Tai knelt down and kissed her on the back of her hand. "Greetings, Mademoiselle. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"  
  
"That is Catherine?!" Mimi whispered fiercely into Kari's ear.  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah, that's her."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Mimi said, watching Tai's kiss Catherine on the back on the hand,"Why is he doing that?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said,"I think that it's customary in France, though."  
  
"They..uh..they don't have anything going on between them, do they?" Mimi asked.  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, they did once, but that was a long time ago."  
  
"I came to tell you about a Digimon invasion in France," Catherine told Tai,"But, upon my arrival here, I now know that zis iz a problem all over ze Earth. I know offer you my help."  
  
"Great," Kari said, interrupting,"Now we're even."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"One of Ishida's Digidestined from Australia just arrived in Tokyo," Davis said," With this beautiful girl here, we're matched up."  
  
Catherine blushed and Tai said,"Well, I've got something to talk to you about..."  
  
The door to the computer room opened and a group of people walked in. "T.K.!" Kari shouted,"Team, get ready to..."  
  
"Stop!" Tai shouted, standing in front of Kari.  
  
"Stop?" Kari asked,"What are you talking about? The Ishida team is right there.."  
  
"I know," Tai said,"I invited them here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt moved through his team and stood next to Tai. "Now listen," he said,"The threat to earth is much bigger than either of us. We need to join together, before the earth is destroyed."  
  
Kari stared at T.K., who was standing cross armed in front of the Ishida team. "But, Tai," Kari told her older brother,"We could handle it..."  
  
"You can't handle it," Tai said.  
  
"Don't worry," T.K. said,"I'm not any happier about this than you are."  
  
"Now," Matt said,"The fist thing we need to do is get rid of all the Dark Towers. As long as they're up, our Digimon can't digivolve, thus, we can't battle the invading Digimon."  
  
"So," Tai continued,"We are going to send you to the Digital World to search for the 'Digi-armors.' Sam was working on something based on that legend, so, they are our best bet for Digivolving at this time."  
  
"A good idea," Ken said,"But, where do we begin?"  
  
"Geni would know where they are," Matt said.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yes, find Geni first, then look for the armors."  
  
"All of us?" Cody asked.  
  
"No," Tai said,"Matt and I will be staying here, as well as one other. Izzy, I want you to stay here with me."  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
"Joe," Matt said,"We'll be at my base."  
  
He nodded. "Right."  
  
"Are you going to fight the invading Digimon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No," Tai said,"Our Digimon can't digivolve, until we can destroy the Dark Towers, we are helpless. We will have to rely that the other Digidestined around the world that all ready have Champion Digimon can hold off the invasion until we can help.  
  
"I don't like it," Davis said,"But.....we don't have any choice."  
  
Tai addressed the rest of them,"You guys are going. Good luck, we're all counting on you."  
  
END OF PART: 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
  
"Good Evening, this is Sandy Tale, reporting for the Ten o'clock news. Our top story tonight is the war currently being waged on the world. The threat is an invasion from the Digital World, which began early this morning. The Digimon attacking cities around the world have not given any demands thus far, and their intentions beyond destroying civilization on this planet have not been discovered. All military offensives have proven to be useless, as the Digimon seem to be able to disrupt technology when it is within a short distance of them. The world population of Digidestined Humans have been attacking these invaders, but, is it because it is their fault? Or, is it some trick by the Digidestined, so that we normal humans let our guard down? Or, perhaps, they are working together to destroy the earth? Their battles, which have destroyed thousands in property damage in the United States alone, seem to point to that conclusion .  
Currently, there are estimated to be three hundred Digidestined populating the planet, and that number continues to grow. Of these three hundred, two hundred are able to only progress, or 'digivolve' to their second form, the 'Champion' level. It is reported that this level of power is able to be contain by law officials. The rest are able to 'digivolve' to their second form, the "Ultimate' level, which is considerably more difficult to contain. There are even reports of a higher form, rumor has it that there are only two of these 'Mega' Digimon on earth, both of which are in Japan, one of the few areas on earth that are not experiencing any Digimon attacks.  
Whether this invasion has any connection with the mysterious Black Towers that have appeared over the earth, has yet to be seen. More on this story, as it develops."  
  
Tai nearly broke the remote for his portable t.v. as the news changed to a commercial. "I can't believe it!" he said,"How did they find out about Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon? Arukennimon must be leaking information to the press. They'd never suspect she was really a Digimon, she looks just like a human being!"  
  
He sighed and looked to his left. Izzy was still madly typing away at the keyboard for the large computer in the base. Tai figured he wasn't going to answer him, so he turned back to the t.v., and continued watching the news.  
  
Sandy Tale continued speaking after the commercial break. "In other news, banks all over the world are experiencing a Y2K scenario. All information in their computer banks have become extremely unreliable. Cashier registers in supermarkets are experiencing similar difficulties. Riots are beginning to break out around the world, adding only to the chaos created by the Digimon Invasion..."  
  
Tai clicked off the t.v. "That's really weird, I wonder what's causing it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Izzy said,"But, I think it might be something occurring on the Internet."  
  
Tai got up and walked over to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Izzy continued to type away. "Something is creating havoc on the Internet. I am not sure what it is, but I've been tracking it, along with nearly everyone else in the world with a computer. I've been in a chat room with them, and we can only determine that it is a virus, and it is eating away at the information present on the Internet."  
  
"What?" Tai asked,"Are you serious?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes, and, if left unchecked, it will consume the Internet, and I don't need to tell you what will happen."  
  
Tai nodded. "I understand, but, what can we do about it?"  
  
"I thought it was our duty as Digidestined to protect earth from any Digital threat. That will imply the Interent also."  
  
"Yes," Tai said,"We have to find some way to stop what ever it is on the Interent, and, if you can't even figure out what it is, we're pretty much useless. If only there was some way to upload us onto the Interent....."  
  
Izzy put a hand to his chin. "Hmm..." he said,"Maybe.....Huh?"  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked, running to Izzy's side.  
  
"The..the virus, it..it just grew...."  
  
He started typing on the keyboard and an image started to appear on the left screen. It was a jellyfish creature that resembled a spider. Tai and Izzy gasped.   
  
"Its a Digimon!" Agumon and Tentomon cried out.  
  
"What kind is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Tentomon said.  
  
"But, it is destroying the Internet," Agumon said,"What should we do?"  
  
A square box appeared on the right screen with an image of Joe and Matt looking over his shoulder. "I assume you've heard about the threat to the Internet?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "We've determined that it is a Digimon."  
  
"But, we can't fight him out here," Izzy said.  
  
"We might have a solution to that," Joe said,"There may be a way to upload the other Digidestined from the Digital World."  
  
Tai nodded. "Izzy, e-mail Kari and tell her to split the team in half. Send one team to the Interent and the other after the armors."  
  
"I'm on it," Izzy said, typing.  
  
"I just hope we can stop this thing before that Digimon eats everything on the Internet."   
  
  
  
"So," Mimi said,"You're the famous Geni, huh?"  
  
The old man in front of the combined Kamiya and Ishida Digidestined laughed softly. "I am not that famous."  
  
"That's not how my brother tell it," T.K. said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well," Genni said, mentioning for them to enter his house,"make yourself at home."  
  
The Digidestined were slightly surprised to find that the inside of the house was a house. They were expecting high-tech gadgets, a room full of ancient artifacts, not a quiet cozy living room. However, the were grateful that their host was a gentleman.  
  
"Please, sit," he said, mentioning to the large pink couch and the easy chairs scattered around the room. Kari, and the rest of the Kamiya Digidestined sat on the chairs on the left side of the room, while T.K. and the rest of the Ishida Digidestined sat on the couch. Gennai saw this and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"You, separated I mean," he said, shaking his head,"You cannot defeat the threat that is attacking your world if you are apart. Your hearts must be together, or earth is doomed."  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other and growled. Gennai chose to ignore this. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Ken spoke. "If you know about the threat to Earth, then you know about the Dark Light that is preventing Agumon and the others from attacking the invading army. The inventor of the Dark Light technology, my older brother Sam, was working on special armor that would block out the Dark Light. We've come here today to ask you if the legends of the Digital Armors are true and where we can find them."  
  
Gennai nodded. "A noble request. One that I must honor."  
  
"So, then, the Legend is true?" Derek asked.  
  
Gennai nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Hurray!" Catherine shouted,"Now, we will be able to zafe France!"  
  
All the humans looked at her.  
  
"And ze rest of ze world," she added, quietly.  
  
"Where are the armors?" Kari asked.  
  
"I know of two armors that are hidden in a temple not too far from here," Genai said,"You just have to follow.......What is that beeping sound."  
  
"I think its my pocket computer," Kari said, reaching inside her pocket,"I've got mail." She flipped open the cover. "It's from my brother," she said,"There's trouble on the Internet. A rouge Digimon is eating all the data on the Internet. If we don't stop it soon, all computer data in the world will be gone."  
  
"How do we stop it?" Davis asked.  
  
"It seems that Joe has found a way to upload us from the Digital World onto the Internet," Kari said.  
  
"But, won't the Dark Light prevent us from Digivolving?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"There are no Dark Towers on the Internet," Gennai said,"It seems that whoever is behind all of this, cannot affect the Internet as of yet. There are Dark Towers on Earth, and in the Digital World, but, not on the limbo linking both worlds together, the Internet. His servant, the one that I've determined is named Keramon, must prepare his coming, apparently."  
  
"There are towers here too?" Cody asked, shocked.  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"Bummer," Mimi said.  
  
"You don't think the threat to the Internet is working alone?" Willis asked.  
  
"It is happening too close together," Gennai said,"I would bet the last whiskers on my head that whoever is behind Arukennimon, is also the one that defeated Myotismon, and is wreaking havoc on the Internet."  
  
"We need to split up," Kari said.  
  
"Not along pre set teams either," T.K. said,"If we've got to work together, then, we might as well do it, huh?"  
  
Kari reluctantly agreed. She typed into her portable computer. "Okay Joe," she send," Upload us!"  
  
Her portable computer sent out a stream of light that covered Kari's team. When the light faded, they were gone.  
  
  
  
Skull Satanmon bowed. "You wished to see me, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, I did. While Arukennimon is fulfilling her mission, and Keramon is attacking the Internet, The Digidestined are searching for legendary Digital Armors that may block out the effects of the Dark Light. If they are able to find those armors, they may be able to Digivolve."  
  
Skull Satanmon nodded.  
  
"I want you to find the Digidestined, and destroy them before they discover the armors."  
  
"I understand," Skull Satanmon said.  
  
  
  
Kari and the others shot through a long, endless, glowing tunnel. On the sides were an array of small metal tubes and glowing buttons and circles. "So," Yolei asked, as she hovered through the tunnel,"This is what the inside of a phone line looks like."  
  
"You mean we're not inside the Internet yet?" Michael asked.  
  
Suddenly, a stream of black screen dropped down from the ceiling. Some had Tai's face on it, others had Matt's, still others had Izzy's, and the rest had Joe's. "Kari!" Tai cried out.  
  
"Tai," she responded at the screens.  
  
"You're going to need a password to get onto the Internet," Matt said.  
  
"You can use mine," Izzy said,"I'm typing it in now."  
  
The tunnel ended suddenly and the Digidestined found themselves in a large cylinder room with circling images of horses, houses, boats, and others, and on the ground, munching a string of numbers like spaghetti, was the rouge Digimon.  
  
"There he is," Ken whispered as the Digidestined entered the room, and the doorway to the tunnel disappeared.  
  
"He doesn't know we're here yet," Cody whispered.  
  
"Let's sneak up on him quietly," Kari said.  
  
"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted, throwing the feather from his headdress at the Digimon. When it reached him, it slashed across his back.  
  
"You call that quietly?" Derek asked.  
  
"Get him!" Kari ordered.  
  
Before Keramon could even turn around, all the Digidestined Digimon attacked, blasting the viral Digimon into a cloud of smoke.   
  
Behind the floating Digidestined, four screens appeared, with Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy's face on one each. "You guys make this stuff look easy," Tai said.  
  
"I don't think he's out yet," Izzy said.  
  
Everyone's eyes were turned to the smoke cloud. Keramon jumped out of the black smog and floated in the air.  
  
"Keramon's sending us an e-mail," Joe said,"It says,'So, you like to play games, huh?'"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this, Kari," Tai said, "Be careful."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digimon Invasion continued. While the most powerful Digidestined battled the threat on the Internet and searched for the armors, the Digidestined with Digimon already at the Champion level were doing their best to halt the army of Digimon.  
  
In downtown Moscow, a Mammothmon charged through the streets, tearing and destroying as many buildings as he could. He lifted his trunk, and prepared to smash into another building, when his mouth was pounded by a blast of cold light.  
  
He moaned as he stumbled back. He eyed his opponent, "A Frigimon?" he asked,"You're a Digidestined Digimon!"  
  
"That's right," the young man that was his partner said from his stop on the ground,"And we'll stop you."  
  
Mammothmon raised his trunk and prepared to smash his trunk down on the Frigimon, but, the snowman grabbed the elephant's trunk. Mammothmon fired beams from his trunks that threw the Frigimon off balance, but, before the invading Digimon could attack, Frigimon punched him in the eyes. He stumbled back where he was hit on both sides by two beams of energy. He took one last look at the Frigimon, then slammed into the ground.  
  
The Frigimon's partner breathed heavily. "That's one more down," he said, turning to the floating Digimon in the sky,"How many is that?"  
  
"I don't know," the girl on the Unimon said, as they lowered to the ground,"I lost count after a thousand."  
  
They turned their heads to the sky when they saw a familiar Kuwagamon land on the ground. "I have news," the young man riding on top said,"It is from Matt. He reports that he and others are attempting to destroy the Dark Towers, which will allow Digidestined Rookie Digimon to digivolve and help us."  
  
"That is good," the girl on the Snimon said, looking at the Digimon running through the city,"I just hope the world can last that long."  
  
  
  
The temple was a large, stone pyramid, that reminded Willis of the time his family visited Mexico. The temple in front of him looked very much like the Mayan Temples. He couldn't help but fell the same sense of wonderment as he surveyed the stone building. The one in Mexico didn't have a black obelisk behind it though.  
  
"I guess ze Digi-armors are inzide, zen," Catherine said.  
  
T.K. sighed. "Unfortunately, let's go."  
  
As the Digidestined started to walk up the stairs, Mimi turned to Sora. "So, um, Sara, um, the sky does look beautiful, huh?"  
  
Sora sighed. "My name is..oh, never mind!"  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked, oblivious.  
  
"Never mind," Sora said, shaking her head,"Yes, the sky is, uh, beautiful."  
  
"Hey," Davis said, suddenly,"Did you hear that?"  
  
The Digidestined quickly turned around. At the base of the pyramid was a skeleton holding a staff and a group of Mekanorimon. The skeleton spoke. "Greetings, Digidestined."  
  
"Who are you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I am Skull Satanmon," he said.  
  
"Skull Satanmon?"  
  
"You're the one that defeated Myotismon!" Sora said.  
  
He nodded."That's right, and I am here now to destroy you before you can reach the Digi-armors. Mekanorimon, attack!"  
  
The group of robot Digimon started to blast at the temple, shaking the stone foundation apart.  
  
"If only we could Digivolve," Patamon said, hovering into the air,"If it wasn't for that stupid Dark Tower."  
  
Davis and Veemon were thrown to their knees, slamming into the stone steps. "If we could get that armor, we could," Veemon said.  
  
"We don't stand a chance like this," Mimi said, struggling to keep her balance, as the Mekanorimon attack continued,"We need to get those armors!"  
  
"That's tears it!" T.K. said,"Make a break for the top of the stairs. Go, now!"  
  
He started running up the stairs, followed closely by Davis and Veemon. They were able to make it inside the small stone building on the top, before a blast from a Mekanorimon shattered the top couple of steps, sending the rest of the Digidestined back down the stairs, where they crashed into a pile at the foot of the pyramid.  
  
"Not at all like I had planed it," Willis moaned slightly, pulling himself out of the pile. His hand grabbed the ground in front of him as he tried to pull himself out. His other hand went to grab another section of the ground, but, was stopped when a foot stepped in front of it.  
  
Skull Satanmon looked down at him and laughed. "Bang, you're dead."  
  
  
  
Keramon hovered in the air, staring at the Digidestined. Suddenly, his mouth flew open. "Bug Blaster!"  
  
All the Digimon jumped out of the way, dodging the blasts that crashed into the walls of the room.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere," Matt said over the floating screen,"Maybe you guys should Digivolve."  
  
"We're on it," Kari said,"Digivolve guys!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Coelamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
The champion Digimon went after the evil Digimon. Aquillamon attacked first. "Blast Rings!"  
  
The stream of rings slammed into Keramon, throwing him into the wall. Keramon quickly propelled himself away from the wall and got ready to attack again. Before he could, however, Seadramon flicked him with his tail, that sent him soaring over to where Gatomon was waiting.   
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
Gatomon's attack sent him flying backwards. Stingmon started showering Keramon's head with his array of kicks. He was hit many times on the top of the head, before he was able to break away. He was very woozy as he hovered in the air.  
  
"I think we've got him!" Tai said, happily.  
  
"Uh, hold that thought," Izzy said.  
  
  
"Keramon digivolve to Infermon!"  
  
"He's Digivovled again," Joe said,"Now he's at the Champion Level."  
  
Infermon resembled a large spider that crawled up the wall, keeping his head facing the Digidestined. "I must prepare the Internet for the coming of my Dark Master, do not interfere."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be working with Arukennimon, would you?" Kari asked.  
  
Infermon laughed.  
  
"He's mocking us," Derek said,"We'll get this bloke!"  
  
Infermon shot towards the cluttered Digidestined. His legs recoiled back inside his body, and his neck shot inside as well. He now resembled a rocket. One that was zooming right towards them.  
  
"Attack him, guys!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Fossil Bite!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
All the attacks bounced harmlessly off of Infermon. The Digimon parted in the center, allowing Infermon to shoot through them. The spider Digimon's legs shot out again, and he used them to bounce off the far wall. He turned his head towards the Digidestined Digimon and opened his mouth. "Spider Shooter!"  
  
Stingmon was the first one to be hit. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Sting-ah!" Armadillomon shouted out as he was hit as well. All the Digimon were pounded by the attack, showering them in a film of black smoke.  
  
"He's stronger than a Champion," Joe said.  
  
"He's bypassed the Champion level and Digivolved straight into the Ultimate level," Izzy said,"He's too strong for them now."  
  
"Kari, Michael," Tai said, over the screen,"Your Digimon and the only ones that can reach Ultimate, it's up to you now."  
  
"Right," Kari said,"Gatomon..."  
  
"Seadramon..." Michael said.  
  
"....Digivolve!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Seadramon digivolve to....."  
  
Infermon laughed. "Not so fast...Spider Shooter!"  
  
Infermon's attacks slammed into Gatomon and Seadramon in mid-digivolve, their most vulnerable state. There was an blast of smoke that covered everything.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Infermon laughed as a doorway appeared in the wall underneath him. He slithered in and disappeared.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted, unable to contain himself,"Kari, are you okay?"  
  
When the smoke cleared, he saw his sister floating in the air through the left screen of his computer system. "Don't take me out yet couch," she mumbled.  
  
"They'll be fine," Izzy said, typing on the keyboard,"But, we've lost Infermon."  
  
On the right screen, Joe nodded. "Yes, I have lost him as well, but, together, we're sure to find him."  
  
  
  
  
Inside the small stone building on the top of the pyramid was two alters. Upon closer examination, Davis and T.K. were able to see that something was resting on top of the alters.  
  
"What are these?" T.K. asked, picking the item up.  
  
"They're just eggs," Davis said.  
  
T.K. held up the orange egg he picked up."I've never seen an egg with wings before."  
  
"They're odd eggs," Davis commented,"But eggs nonetheless." He held up the egg he grabbed. It was orange with a spike sticking out of it. "What do we do now?"  
  
The two Digidestined were thrown to the ground by another blast from the Mekanorimon. They ran to the opening of the building and saw Skull Satanmon's staff inches away from the their friends, cluttered together on the ground. "He's going to kill them!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"But how can we stop him?" Davis asked.  
  
"Whatever it takes," T.K. said,"You've always got to believe that you can win. You've got to believe for a better tomorrow."  
  
"You're right," Davis said,"I'm not afraid of him, and I'm never going to give up!"  
  
Suddenly, the two eggs started to glow, illuminating the sky above them. "Huh?" Skull Satamon asked, turning his attention away from the other Digidestined towards the two on the pyramid.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fires of Courage!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
The two new Digimon landed in front of their Digidestined partners. "Wow," Davis said,"Cool."  
  
"No time for gawking now," T.K. said,"We've got to save our friends."  
  
"I'm on it," Flamedramon said, jumping towards the ground. He shot out his left leg and slammed Skull Satanmon in the face, sending him away from the other Digidestined.  
  
Flamedramon's claws locked with Skull Satanmon's staff. The evil Digimon flung the armored Digimon aside and jumped back. Flamedramon brought his hands together,"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Skull Satanmon blocked the flames with his staff. He quickly brought it around and pounded Flamedramon, sending him crashing into the pyramid. Skull Satanmon jumped up to pound Flamedramon, but Pegasusmon was there to back him up.   
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
Skull Satanmon looked up. With simple ease he reflected the stars with his staff.   
  
"They can't beat them by their selves," Davis said,"We need the help of the other Digimon."  
  
"But they can't digivolve with the Black...That's it!" T.K. said, turning to his Digimon,"Pegasusumon, destroy the Dark Tower!"  
  
"You too, Flamedramon," Davis said.  
  
Both Digimon jumped around the pyramid to where the Dark Tower was standing. Flamedramon used his fire attacked, while Pegasusmon attacked with his Star Shower attack. The black tower cracked in the middle and disappeared in a burst of digital information.  
  
"Yes!" Palmon cheered,"Now we can digivolve!"  
  
"Get Skull Satanmon!" Willis said,"Show no mercy!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
Mimi's Digimon attacked first. She leapt forward and started to twirl around in a green tornado. "Needle Spray!"  
  
Skull Satanmon brought his staff up and blocked all the needles. He wasn't prepared when Gargomon attacked. "Gargo Pellets!"  
  
Skull Satanmon growled, then he was pounded in the back by a burst of flame. He turned around to see Birdramon hovering in the air. When he turned around, however, he left his injured back wide opened for Kiwimon's Pummel Peck.  
  
The evil Digimon lurched forward, and had to keep himself on two feet by using his staff as a support. "They are stronger than I originally thought," he said to himself,"I must prepare myself better."  
  
He quickly turned around and ran through the area where Flamedramon and Pegasusmon were blocking. The Mekanorimon quickly followed.  
  
"We won!" Mimi said, cheering.  
  
"Yay!" Catherine cheered along,"We defeated him. Zere iz no way we can loze now!"  
  
Flamedramon and Pegasusmon returned to Veemon and Patamon and joined the rest in the celebration.   
  
"Maybe we can win," Sora thought to herself,"We've got two armor Digimon to destroy the Dark Towers on Earth, and, according to Gennai, more to find. We can win!"  
  
  
While battles raged all across New York City, a group of tourists were being escorted away from the Empire State Building along with the other residents. "But," one elderly couple said,"We traveled all the way from Oregon to visit the Empire State Building.."  
  
"I'm sorry," the security officer that was escorting them away,"But, I've got my orders. I have to evacuate the building. The Digimon could be here at any moment."  
  
"I don't believe this," a man wearing a suit and carrying a suitcase said,"All this, because of those damned Digidestined!"  
  
"Hey," the security officer said,"The law enforcement cannot do anything against the Digimon because any technology brought within a mile radius of the Digimon don't work. The Digidestined are the only ones who can save us!"  
  
The man just mumbled something and turned away. As the security officer escorted them out of the building, he saw a woman wearing a red dress and a weird hat standing in front of the door.   
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," he told her,"But, I have to evacuate this building."  
  
"Oh," the woman said,"I don't want to go inside. I'm just checking the outside."  
  
"Oh?" he asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, but, I'd better get going, I don't want to get hurt, would I?" She started to leave, and the officer shivered.  
  
"I don't know what it was about her," he said to himself,"But, I just can't stop thinking about spiders."  
  
  
to be continued..... 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:  
  
Tai nervously jerked the steering wheel to the right, throwing his passenger to the left. "Maybe I should drive, no?"  
  
"No, no, "Tai said, taking a deep breath,"That's alright, Catherine, I'll be fine."  
  
The French girl laughed slightly as she turned her head away from him. "It iz not you I am worried about."  
  
"Sorry," Tai said,"I've never negotiated with an evil Digimon before."  
  
"You will do fine," Catherine said, as Tai's car rolled into the driveway of his family's house.  
  
"I hope so," Tai said, shutting off the car. He popped the trunk and grabbed the keys from out of the ignition. He walked to the back and opened the trunk all the way. He reached inside and pulled out a packaged attached to a hanger, and Catherine did the same.  
  
"It haz been zome time zince I got a new outfit zis nice," Catherine said, holding the large, arrow shaped package in her hands.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said," I just hope Mimi doesn't get jealous."  
  
"Zhe iz in ze Digital World," Catherine said, as they walked inside the house,"Zhe will not find out."  
  
"I hope not," Tai said,"She gets jealous. That's why Kari is the only girl on the team."  
  
Catherine thought for a moment. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Kari or Mimi?" he asked.  
  
"Your girlfriend."  
  
"Of course I love her," Tai said,"I wouldn't still be with her if I didn't."  
  
Catherine smiled as she nodded."Zen, do not worry. You will work zings out."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said,"Um, you can change in Kari's room. I'll be in the base when you are ready."  
  
She nodded, walking up the stairs,"I will be right down."  
  
Izzy was staring at the large screen when Tai walked into the computer room. "I'm back, Izzy," he said, removing the paper from his package. Underneath was a three piece gray suit.  
  
"Okay," Izzy said,"Matt called. He said he's ready whenever you are."  
  
Tai pulled off his shirt and pants. "Good," he said, pulling on the button shirt,"Catherine's upstairs getting changed, we'll be leaving shortly. What's the progress of Infermon?"  
  
"He's gaining ground," Izzy said,"He appears to be moving towards America."  
  
"Wait," Tai's said, pulling on his pants,"Why is he moving so slowly? He could be in America in the blink of an eye using the Internet, why hasn't he?"  
  
"I assume its because he's chowing down on the buffet line," Izzy said, turning around,"And each time he eats, he gets stronger. Snappy suit, by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, putting on his jacket," Keep an eye on Infermon."  
  
"Everyone is," Izzy said.  
  
"How's the progress of the invading Digimon army."  
  
Izzy sighed and swung his chair back around and started typing in the computer. "We've received notices from your agents in America, France, and China. They're reporting that so far they are able to keep the Digimon army from running amok throughout their countries, but they're not gaining any headway with sending them home."  
  
"Hopefully, we'll be able to send help soon."  
  
The door to the room opened and Catherine walked in. She was wearing a gray skirt with a white shirt and gray jacket. She was carrying a briefcase as was wearing glasses. Tai nodded, approvingly. "You look nice, very professional."  
  
"Zank you," Catherine smiled,"Your publicist is not an easy job. I have to lie many times about you in order to get any rezponzes at all."  
  
"Hey," Tai said, holding up his index finger,"I can still fire you, you know."  
  
"And do everyzing yourzelf, I doubt it."  
  
"Guys," Izzy said,"Time is of the essense."  
  
"Right," Tai said,"Open a gate for us Izzy, and let's go!"  
  
  
  
"So, are you sure you're okay?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes," Kari said,"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Infermon didn't hurt us that bad, I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Mimi said, holding up her hands.  
  
The combined Digidestined teams kept walking through the forest of the Digital World. Davis and T.K. were in front of the teams. Scince they were the only ones with Digimon that could digivolve, Veemon and Patamon were elected to be the team's protectors. Gennai had contacted them shortly after Kari's team returned from the Internet with information on the location of the remaining armors. The Digidestined were eager to find the armors and return home to save earth.  
  
"By the way," Mimi asked Kari,"Why did Catherine leave go back to earth?"  
  
"She's my brother's publicist," Kari said,"and he'll need her for the meeting he has."  
  
"Alone?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said,"My brother cares about you very much. He's not going to cheat on you."  
  
Mimi crossed her arms. "I hope so, but, I would still feel better if he wasn't alone with her."  
  
Kari just nodded and slowly walked away from her brother's girlfriend. "What was that about?" T.K. whispered.  
  
"Mimi get jealous when Tai is around other girls," Kari whispered back,"Does Sora ever do that with Matt?"  
  
"No," T.K. said,"She and Matt really aren't dating."  
  
"Oh," Kari said,"I thought that..."  
  
T.K. shook his head.  
  
On the other side of the crowd, Sora's ears opened up. "Mimi gets really jealous?" she asked herself,"Then...maybe that's why when I asked Tai about Biyomon, he said no, because Mimi was there!" She started throwing her arms into the air.  
  
"What's up with Sara?" Mimi asked herself, turning to Yolei,"Does she always act like this?"  
  
"What are you asking me for?" Yolei asked,"You've known her longer."  
  
Mimi shrugged. "I guess so, but, we never really talked, you know? Anyway, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Yolei smiled slightly, then shook her head. "No, I don't."  
  
"Well," Mimi said, placing a finger to her chin,"Tai does know some very eligible bachelors."  
  
"How are the two of you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Oh, perfect," Mimi said,"I really can't complain. Tai's perfect for me. We're deeply in love. You know, just the other day...."  
  
"Does she ever shut up?" Davis asked.  
  
"No," Michael said, shaking his head,"That girl loves to talk. When she and Tai use to visit me in America, I could never get a world in. She just keeps going on and on, and on! But, its a good thing we're friends."  
  
Davis shrugged. "Tell me Michael," he said,"Do you ever worry about the mortality rate of this job?"  
  
"Do you mean, am I afraid of dying? Of course I am."  
  
"Then what keeps you going?" Davis asked,"How would your parents feel if you died?"  
  
"I imagine that they'd be heartbroken," he said,"But, if I die, I hope it will be defending the earth."  
  
"So, you'd like to die a hero?" Davis asked.  
  
Michael nodded. "Yeah, that would be how I would like to go, saving someone else."  
  
"Don't you think this is kind of spooky that we're here talking about death?" Davis asked.  
  
Michael laughed slightly. "Yeah, don't you just hate irony? HA!"  
  
  
  
Tai nervously tapped his foot against the stone floor. "Would you please stop that, mate?" Derek asked,"You're driving me crazy!"  
  
Tai looked up from where he was leaning against the castle wall. Derek and Matt were standing on the other side of the room, both dressed in black suits, and leaning against the wall. "Sorry," Tai said,"I'm just nervous."  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed,"If we can get their support, we'll have an even playing field."  
  
"How long are they going to keep us here anyway?" Derek asked.  
  
"I still don't see why they only brought one chair in," Tai said, eying Catherine.  
  
"Zey obviously know how to treat a lady," Catherine said,"Not like you."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"You know, Mousier Kamiya," Catherine said.  
  
"And stop calling me that," Tai said,"You make it sound like I'm a hundred years old!"  
  
Then only door in the room swung open. "She'll see you now," a voice said,"Please follow me."  
  
Catherine stood up and smoothed her skirt. She grabbed her briefcase, and followed Tai out of the room. Derek took a deep breath. "Here we go, mates."  
  
The foursome followed their guide through the twisting hallways of the castle to a large conference room. Tai and the rest sat down on the left side of the table. A second later, three figures walked in from another door and sat down on the right side of the table, facing Tai and   
the rest. The one in the middle nodded. "Now," Ladydevimon said," What can I do for you?"  
  
Tai cleared his throat."Let me get straight to the point. I do not know if you are aware of it or not, but someone has invaded earth. This being has erected Dark Tower which emit the Dark Light technology, and has opened hundreds of Digi-ports all around the earth, sending an entire army through. And if that is not bad enough, something is eating the Internet."  
  
Matt continued,"Whoever is behind the problems on earth, has attacked you and the rest of the Digital World as well. Myotismon has been captured by them."  
  
"So?" Ladydevimon asked,"Myotismon may be captured, but, I am in charge of his armies and land."  
  
"We propose an alliance," Tai said,"All three of us working together, to defeat this new threat."  
  
"I do not know," Ladydevimon said.  
  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"At least he's taking a rest."  
  
The right side of the Kamiya Team's computer screen had a small chat room box with an image of Joe on it. The member of the Ishida Team nodded. "Yeah, I guess Infermon got full, huh?"  
  
"I don't think we're that lucky," Izzy said,"He seems to be moving along a definite of the phone and cable connections. What I don't understand is, why he's moving towards America. He's moving slowly because he wants to eat everything in his path, but, why America?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "I'm not a criminologists, I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
Izzy smiled slightly as he turned to the screen in the middle. "I wish that at least one of the people tracking this virus too knew what Infermon was after-shoot! I lost him!"  
  
"Darn," Joe said, typing,"I've lost him too. I'll send out an e-mail to all the others tracking him, maybe they know where he is."  
  
Once Joe's e-mail was sent out, everyone tracking Infermon instantly went to work. A high school computer class in America quickly crowded around one of the computers in the room, watching as that member typed away on the keyboard. In Europe, a grade school was also trying valiantly to find the rouge Digimon. A girl in a hospital room was tracking the virus on her laptop while her roommate was looking on. Buddhist monks, campers in the woods, people from all over the world were searching for Infermon.  
  
"We've found him," Joe said,"A girl in China located him and is transmitted his location now."  
  
Izzy read the whereabouts and typed that into the computer. A second later an image of Infermon appeared on the left screen. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."  
  
"Next time, don't lose him."  
  
"Hey, you didn't know where he was either!"  
  
  
Catherine reached inside her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed Ladydevimon one, then gave one to Phantomon then Devimon. "Zis iz ze Terms of Agreement," Catherine said,"Zee Treaty of Versi."  
  
Tai stared at her with an annoyed look on her face. "Okay, okay!" Catherine said,"We will zink of a name latter, but, for right now, let us go over the agreement, no?"  
  
Ladydevimon nodded.  
  
"Okay," Catherine said,"First, we have no need for land in ze Digital World, thus, any land zat our enemy holds will be given to you."  
  
Ladydevimon nodded. "That seems reasonable."  
  
"Provided you do not initiate any acts of aggression towards other Digimon empires or land," Catherine added.  
  
Ladydevimon made a face,"I do not agree with that. Empires grow by attacking and invading others."  
  
"Not necessarily," Derek said.  
  
  
"Well," Yolei said, looking at the cave in front of them,"That's where the rest of the Digital Armors are."  
  
"Good," Kari said, walking in front of the other Digidestined,"Let's get them!"  
  
"Wait," Ken said,"There may be danger."  
  
"Come on!" Kari said, running towards the cave,"We need those armors!"  
  
"Kari!" Michael cried, stepping in front of her,"What's with you? You're never like this."  
  
"Infermon made a fool of me!" Kari said, trying to get out of Michael's grip,"And if he chewed us up and spit us out, there's no way any Ultimate Digimon on Earth can beat Arukennimon's boss. The only chance we have is with my brother's Digimon, and he can't digivolve while the earth is covered with the Dark Towers!"  
  
"I understand," Michael said,"But, Tai's not going to like it if you get killed!"  
  
Kari took a deep breath."Okay, fine, but, we still need those armors."  
  
"Of course," Ken said,"But, let's take this with a little more caution, okay?"  
  
Kari smiled slightly. "Yeah, come on."  
  
Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were in the lead, followed closely by the rest. The four in the front had just stepped inside the cave entrance, when something blasted into the area just above the hole in the rock mountain, covering the entrance behind a small landslide. The rest of the Digidestined turned around to find Skull Satanmon laughing wickedly.  
  
"It looks like I finally found you," he laughed.  
  
"Get him!" Michael shouted.  
  
Betamon, Terriermon, Palmon, Biyomon jumped forward ready to Digivolve, when they were stopped.  
  
"What's going on, Sora?" Biyomon asked,"I can't digivolve."  
  
"There are Dark Towers here!" Mimi said, looking on the top of the mountain. On the tip of the giant mountain was the black obelisk,"And none of us can get us there!"  
  
"I can," Patamon said, turning to T.K.,"Right?"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Yeah, do it."  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
Pegasusmon flapped his wings and hovered into the air, but was blasted to the ground by Skull Satanmon. Pegasusmon crashed into the mountain side first, then slammed into the ground. Skull Satanmon was over him in an instant, his staff pointing towards Pegasusmon's head. Davis turned to Veemon. "Help him out."  
  
Veemon nodded. "Right. Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fires of Courage!"  
  
Flamedramon tackled Skull Satanmon to the ground. He raised his clawed arm, ready to slash Skull Satanmon across the face, when Skull Satanmon slammed Flamedramon in the underside of his chin. Flamedramon stumbled back, when Skull Satanmon spun around quickly, slamming Flamedramon in the face, throwing him to the ground next to Pegasusmon.  
  
Skull Satanmon laughed as he stood over the two fallen Armor Digimon. "Now," he said,"To destroy you..."  
  
Suddenly, the landslide of rock that covered the entrance to the cave blew apart. Kari, Cody, Ken, and Yolei stood in the entrance, with new Digimon behind them. "No!" Skull Satanmon said,"They found the Digi-armors!"  
  
"That's right!" Kari said,"And you're number is up! Get him! Nefertimon!" A Digimon slightly resembling a giant cat with wings flew out from behind Kari.  
  
"You too, Holsemon!" Yolei cried. A Griffin type creature jumped out from behind her.  
  
"Submarimon," Cody cried as his new Digimon hovered out from behind him.  
  
"Help them out, Searchmon!" Ken cried as a armored cockroach with a flat disk on his back scurried out from behind him.  
  
"Ha!" Skull Satanmon laughed as he jumped back. He clutched his staff tightly and brought it up to his chest,"Bring it on!"  
  
  
  
Ladydevimon put down the treaty. "I will not sign this unless I am able to claim some Earth land.."  
  
"Not even an option," Catherine said,"We are not claiming any lands in ze Digital World, you cannot claim any lands on Earth."  
  
"Ladydevimon," Tai said, leaning forward on the table,"Whoever is behind all of this, has set his sights on conquering Earth, and destroying you. You cannot defeat them on your own, and neither can we. Are you really going to give up this chance to defeat him, and getting Myotismon back, because you are so greedy, that you can't be satisfied with a large portion of land in the Digital World, bigger than any other Digital Empire?"  
  
Ladydevimon stared at Tai for a long moment, before laughing slightly. "Where do I sign?"  
  
  
Steve grimaced when he watched his Frigimon get slammed in his face. Frigimon tried to attack back, but, the Skullgreymon head butted him, sending the giant snowman into the ground. Steve turned slightly and watched as Maria's Centarumon was backhanded by Skullgreymon, then Lou's Tortomon was whipped aside by the Ultimate's tail.  
  
"This isn't good," Steve said,"They're losing, badly. They've been fighting nonstop for six hours now, since nine this morning. They were barely holding their own against Champions now, they can't handle an Ultimate."  
  
"What do we now?" Maria asked.  
  
The Skullgreymon lurched towards the humans. He growled in delight as he raised his claw in the air. Steve covered Maria as he waited for the end, but, suddenly, the Skullgreymon's arm was wrapped around by a white tentacle. The Ultimate was pulled over their heads and into the waters of the Hudson River.  
  
Maria and Steve stared at each other for a second, and then turned around. They saw the Skullgreymon float to the surface of the river before he disappeared. A second later, a giant figure emerged from the river. It was clearly a Digimon, one with two white tentacles dropping from his shoulders, the rest of his body was black. The Digimon scanned the area, then stared down at the humans. "Oh," Steve said,"I get it, its our turn now, huh?"  
  
The Digimon stared at them for a second longer. "Are you the one called Steve?"  
  
Steve nodded slightly.  
  
"I am called Marine Devimon," the Digimon said,"Under the terms of the Treaty of Digital Alliance signed by Ladydevimon, Tai Kamiya, and Matt Ishida, I am to aid the Digidestined in America fighting against the Invading Army."  
  
Steve hesitated for a second, then smiled slightly. "Glad to have your help."  
  
  
Holsemon attacked first. He fired two red arrows from the metal wings on his head. Skull Satanmon raised his staff and blocked it. Searchmon scurried along the ground and head-butted Skull Satanmon in the stomach. Submarimon fired his torpedoes at the evil Digimon, throwing him off-balance. Nefertimon fired her Rosetta Stone that cracked over Skull Satanmon's head. While he was stumbling around, Flamedramon quickly slashed his chest, and Pegasusmon kicked him. Skull Satanmon stumbled around for another second, then fell to the ground.  
  
"I think we beat him," Davis said.  
  
"Think again!" Skull Satanmon said, jumping back up.  
  
"You can't beat him alone!" Mimi said,"He beat Myotismon by himself. You've got to destroy the Dark Tower!"  
  
"I'm on in!" Nefertimon said, shooting to the top of the mountain. "Rosetta Stone!" The Dark Tower cracked in the center, then shattered apart.  
  
"Now?" Palmon asked.  
  
Mimi nodded. "Now."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Terriermon armor digivolve to Rapidmon!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
Skull Satanmon raised his staff and blocked the needles. "That didn't work the last time, remember?"  
  
Birdramon flapped her massive wings. "Meteor Wing!"  
  
Skull Satanmon jumped out of the way. Rapidmon fired his missiles. They hit Skull Satanmon in the chest, throwing him back. Megaseadramon shot his head forward. "Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Skull Satanmon became paralyzed as the electricity coursed throw his body. "Now!" T.K. commanded,"Everyone, attack!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Oxygen Torpedo!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
All attacks slammed into Skull Satanmon, blowing him into millions of small shards.   
  
"We did it!" Mimi cheered. She turned and hug Sora tightly. "We did it Sara!"  
  
Davis and T.K. gave each other a hi five, Michael shook Ken's hand, and Kari and Yolei smiled at each other. "Let's give word to Tai and Matt as soon as possible," Kari said,"They need to know the good news."  
  
  
Tai whipped the sweat from his forehead as he undid the tie around his neck. "Well, " he said, turning to where Catherine was sitting,"We did it."  
  
From where she was sitting in the computer room of the Kamiya base, Catherine nodded. "We sure did."  
  
"Guys," Izzy said, turning around in his chair,"We've got an e-mail from Kari. They found all the Digital Armors, and they have defeated Skull Satanmon."  
  
"Yes!" Tai said, throwing his hand up into the air,"We've got an alliance with Ladydevimon that will help relive our forces fighting the invading Digimon army, and now we have the armors to destroy the Dark Towers! Things are really looking up! Nothing can go wrong now."  
  
END OF PART 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Sora," Matt said, smiling, when he saw the red head walk into his base,"You're back. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, smiling,"We beat Skull Satanmon and we got all the Digi-armors."  
  
"And we have signed a treaty with Ladydevimon," Matt said,"Which gives up a boosts to our ranks. And the plus side is, Ladydevimon knows where Arukennimon's base is!"  
  
Sora smiled. "Maybe we can finish this war and get back to some semblance of a normal life, huh?"  
  
"We could," Matt said, trailing off,"We could."  
  
"Well," Sora said,"I'm going to see my mother before we move against Arukennimon."  
  
"Sora," Matt said, running over to her,"Wait up. Do you, um..would you like to ah, go-go out some time?"  
  
Sora smiled. "I would love to." She reached over and lightly kissed him on the cheeck."I've got to go now, but, I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Matt said, hardly unable to contain his joy,"I'll call you when we're ready."  
  
  
"Okay," Tai said, walking into his computer room,"Are they ready?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes," he said, typing on the keyboard,"I'm setting up the chat room right now. We should have visual in one moment..."  
  
"Good," Tai said, as the rest of his team walked into the room,"Our forces around the world are starting to tire, they've been defending against the invading Digimon since early this morning. We need to stop Arukennimon's employer, and save both Earth and the Digital World."  
  
"We're connected, Tai," Izzy said.  
  
"Good," Tai said, turning back to the three panel computer screen. On the right side appeared two smaller boxes. One had an image of Joe, with the Ishida team behind him, and the other had Phantomon, with Ladydevimon behind him.  
  
"We're all ready," Matt said,"you may begin, Ladydevimon."  
  
"Thank you," Ladydevimon said, bowing slightly,"Now, as you might know, our alliance is planning on invading Arukennimon's base in the hope that we may get some answers. Myotismon's intelligence has discovered the location, and we will be moving against the base soon. As you can see on the picture behind me, the base is a large, octagon shaped structure. There are guard towers at every vortex of the building, but, they will be easy to take out with an air attack. We are not absolutely sure of the number of forces inside the base, but there appears to be only Mekanorimon inside the base."  
  
Matt nodded."A rather simple strike with the right numbers. From my team, I will send everyone except for Sora, Yolei and Joe."  
  
"My team will go except for Kari, Mimi, Izzy, and Davis," Tai said, eying the members behind him. They nodded.  
  
"Phantomon will transmit the coordinates to you," Ladydevimon said,"Devimon and a number of Myotismon's army will meet you there."  
  
"I'm opening the gate for you," Izzy said,"Go head guys."  
  
The light from the gate filled the room, and when it faded, only Tai, Izzy, Kari, Mimi, Davis, and their Digimon remained.  
  
Izzy," Tai said,"Where is the location of Infermon?"  
  
"He's in America now," Izzy said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, walking towards the door,"Keep me informed."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm just going to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, running over and clinging to his arm,"I'm a little hungry myself."   
  
After the couple walked out of the room, Davis went to follow them. "Where are you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"I need something to eat, too," he said.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Kari asked,"My brother and Mimi want to spend some time alone."  
  
"Oh," Davis said, realization dawning on his face,"I get it. They really like each other, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari said,"I've never seen my brother so happy then when he's with Mimi. It would be great if they got married later, I would love having Mimi as a sister."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said, smiling,"And I can be the best man!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Tai!" Mimi said, hugging him tightly, as they sat on the couch,"I'm so glad to be back on Earth, back home..." She smiled slightly,"...and more importantly, back in your arms."  
  
Tai couldn't help but laugh as Mimi's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. She kissed him lightly. "What did I ever do to deserve a girl like you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Mimi said, resting her head in Tai's chest, "You're determined, you're courageous, you'll fight for others to the very end, and those are just the tip of the list."  
  
Tai started laughing harder. "And you're beautiful, caring, truthful."  
  
Mimi lifted her head and look Tai in the eyes. "And..?"  
  
"Well, " he said,"If I went through all of your positive traits, we'd be here till the end of time."  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl happy," Mimi said, placing her head back on Tai's chest,"How did I manage to steal you for my very own?"  
  
Tai placed his hands around his girlfriend's resting body," You'll have to ask all the other girls in the world."  
  
Mimi's eyes started to droop. "How much longer can we stay here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to stay here in your arms forever," she said, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Tai smiled broadly as he watched his sleeping girlfriend. "I love you so much," he said,"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."  
  
Kari walked into the living room, then stopped in the doorway when she saw her brother and his girlfriend. She coughed slightly, and Tai turned his head to the door. "I..I'm sorry," Kari said,"But, we've got a problem in America."  
  
Tai sighed. He went to gently move Mimi off of him, when, she surprised him by opening her eyes. "Its okay," she said, sighing,"Maybe someday."  
  
"I'll make it up to you," Tai said, getting up,"I promise."  
  
Mimi smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek,"I know you will."  
  
  
Tai waked back into the computer room and was surprised to find that Phantomon and Ladydevimon and Matt and Joe were still in their chat boxes.,"What's the problem?"  
  
"We've found Arukennimon," Izzy said,"She's in America."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's right,"Joe said,"Between covering the Digimon army invading New York, new reports indicate that there is a strange woman dressed like a red witch, climbing the Empire State Building."  
  
"So?" Tai asked,"That could just be some nut.."  
  
"She fell from the floor near the top and slammed into the ground. She then got up without a scratch and continued climbing..."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, nodding,"That's got to be her." He turned around,"Mimi, Kari, Davis, go after her. See if you can capture her for questioning."  
  
Kari nodded.   
  
"Sora and Yolei will be joining you," Matt said.  
  
"Do you require aditional aid?" Ladydevimon asked.  
  
"We'll see," Tai said,"Izzy, call Steve and tell him I don't want to take any of his forces, but, if the need comes, tell him to be ready."  
  
"Right," Izzy said, nodding.  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"Sora and Yolei will meet your group, then they'll head towards America."  
  
Tai nodded."Okay, good luck guys."  
  
  
T.K. licked his lips as he studied the guard towers through his binoculars. "There's about five Mekanorimon in each tower," he said,"Maybe more."  
  
Devimon crossed his arms. "Hmm, I thought this would be a challenge."  
  
"Careful," Willis said,"Those guys may be stronger than they look."  
  
"What I don't understand is, if we can take this base, why don't we?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because Tai, Matt, and Ladydevimon don't want us to attack the base while they're dealing with Arukennimon on Earth," Ken said"I just hope they'll be okay."  
  
  
Arukennimon stretched her neck back as she scanned the top of the large machine on the top of the Empire State Building. The machine was a large, square metallic box with a satellite dish on the top. Arukennimon smiled to herself as she watched the Mekanorimon add the final plate to the machine. "It is complete, my lady," one of the Mekanorimon said.  
  
"Good," Arukennimon said, attaching a headset to her ear. She tapped the ear piece once,"Arukennimon calling, come in.."  
  
"I hear you," a voice snapped over the reciver,"What have you to report?"  
  
"Uh, yes sir," Arukennimon said,"The machine is complete. Infermon is in place for the final attack. Soon, you will be able to enter the Internet."  
  
"Good," the voice said,"I am in place, prepare to initiate the procedure."  
  
Arukennimon nodded, even though her boss couldn't see,"Yes sir, Lord Piedmon."  
  
"Piedmon, huh?" Kari asked as she and the others rose up to the roof,"So, the big bad boss, finally has a name!"  
  
"Just because you know who my employer is, doesn't mean you can beat me!" Arukennimon said,"Get them!"  
  
The Mekanorimon hovered up from the roof and began attacking the Digidestined. They fired their energy attacks, which blasted into the Digidestined. Palmon threw her vine arms towards Nefertimon's neck, shielding Kari, Davis, and Mimi from falling off when Nefertimon spun in the air. Yolei and Sora clung tight to Holsemon as he dodged the energy blasts.  
  
"Biyomon and Palmon need to join the fight," Sora said,"We need to get rid of the Dark Towers in the immediate area."  
  
"Hmm," Davis said, looking to the four towers creating a square perimeter around the Empire State Building. "We can do it. You're up, Veemon."  
  
"Gotcha!" Veemon said, jumping from off of Nefertimon's back,""Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fires of Courage!"  
  
Flamedramon slammed into the ground, and proceeded to destroy the Dark Towers. Meanwhile, the battle continued above. The two armor Digimon could not fight as well with passengers on their backs. Nefertimon could only fire her Rosetta Stones, while Holsemon fired optic blasts. They weren't doing well. They would have to attack the Mekanorimon two or three times before doing any damage at all. "We're losing," Kari said, to Mimi,"Call Tai for help. We can't even get through the Mekanorimon, I don't want to think about what will happen when we fight Arukennimon."  
  
"Right," Mimi said, taking out her D-terminal,"I'm calling for help now."  
  
"How can they get here in time to make a difference?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Through the Digital World," Kari said,"They just need a Digital Gate to open here, and that's what the D-terminal is for."  
  
Nefertimon and Holsemon suddenly shot away from each other as a black obelisk fell between them. The Dark Tower vanished before it could crash into the ground. "That's the last of them," Flamedramon said, jumping up the side of the Empire State Building,"You guys can Digivolve now."  
  
"Great," Mimi said as Palmon recoiled her vines,"Let's show these clowns what a real Digimon can do."  
  
"Right," Palmon said, jumping off of Nefertimon's back. "Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Darn it!" Arukennimon said,"She has an Ultimate Digimon!"  
  
Mimi's Ultimate Digimon placed her hands together and formed it into a blooming flower. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
The energy ball blasted into a Mekanorimon, crashing him into two more. Flamedramon then blasted them with his fire rocket, blowing them apart.  
  
"I can fight too," Biyomon said,"Right, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, get them!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!" A group of Meakornimon were hit, sending them soaring over to where Lillymon delivered the final blow. With the addition of Birdramon and Lillymon, the Digidestined quickly turned the tide and defeated the Mekanorimon.  
  
"It's over, Arukennimon," Nefertimon said, hovering down so Kari and Mimi could jump onto the roof.  
  
"Give it up now," Sora said, jumping off of Holsemon and onto the roof.  
  
"There's no way you can beat us," Lillymon said.  
  
Arukennimon started laughing. "All you see of me is the facade. The thin, weakling woman facade, but, I am much, much more!"  
  
The Digidestined gasped as Arukennimon started changing before their eyes. Her legs merged together and grew into a large circle, which eight legs emerged from the bottom. Her fingers grew longer and claw-like. Her hat turned into two horns and formed a half mask over her face. Where once stood a human woman, stood a giant spider.  
  
"Now," she said in a raspy voice,"Let's see if there's a way I can beat you."  
  
She flew forward and slammed Flamedramon with her fist, crashing him into a satellite dish on the top of the building. She then went after Mimi, but Lillymon blocked in front of Mimi, placing her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Arukennimon was hit in the stomach, but quickly recovered. She then jumped up and head-butted Birdramon in the neck, causing her to moan back in pain. Nefertimon and Holsemon fired their projectiles at Arukennimon. The spider-woman flicked them away with her hand.  
  
"You can't beat me," she said, laughing,"This is too easy."  
  
Mimi was beginning to lose hope, when her D-terminal started beeping. She pulled it out of her purse and flipped it open. A bright cylinder of light shot up from the screen, lighting up the afternoon sky. Two figures emerged from the light before it faded. "Tai!" Mimi cried, happily,"You're here."  
  
Tai nodded. His eyes bulged out when he saw the giant spider. "Is that Arukennimon?"  
  
His girlfriend nodded. "Yeah, be careful, she's strong."  
  
"Agumon," Tai said, turning to his side,"Quick, warp-digivolve."  
  
His Digimon nodded. Agumon ran towards Arukennimon,"Agumon, warp digivolve to.."  
  
Arukennimon grabbed him before he could finish Digivolving, and flung him over her head, landing on the roof behind the giant machine. Arukennimon then flicked Tai aside. He crashed into the wall of the ledge. He moaned as he slid onto the roof. "Tai," Mimi cried, turning around,"Are you okay?"  
  
Arukennimon smiled wickedly. "Spider Thread!"  
  
Lillymon flew in front of Arukennimon, to try and stop her before the spider-woman's attack found its target, but, the sharp staff rammed through Lillymon as it continued on its way to its target.  
  
Tai could only watch as Mimi's body suddenly stiffened, and her head shot back, as Arukennimon's Spider Thread shot through Mimi's back and out her chest. Time stood still as Lillymon slowly faded, but Mimi still hung on Arukennimon's thread. The evil Digimon smiled as she with drew her weapon, and Mimi collapses into the roof floor.  
  
Tai ran over to her. He held her tightly. "Mimi," he asked, shaking her,"Mimi.....please...Mimi...wake up...please wake up."  
  
Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he started shaking. "Mimi...Mimi..."  
  
He looked up through tears streamed vision at the grinning Arukennimon. "You..you..." he said,"You..you killed her..."  
  
"So?" Arukennimon asked,"She's dead! Leave her at that!"  
  
"Shut up!" Tai shouted,"You don't care at all who you hurt, you will damage. Mimi....I'll never hear her laugh again, never see her smile...never hear her tell me that she loves me......"  
  
He gently placed Mimi on the ground, resting against the ledge of the roof and ran at Arukennimon. She flicked him aside as she did before. The evil spider then laughed as she reached over and flipped a switch on the machine. The satellite dish started to course with electricity. It glowed brightly, then shot a beam of blue light into the sky.  
  
"Yes!" Arukennimon laughed,"I have successfully sent Infermon into the satellite system where he and my employer, Lord Piedmon, will be able to smash through the defenses of the.....AAAHHHH!"  
  
She screamed in pain as Wargreymon shot through her, blowing her into a million pieces. The Dinosaur Digimon landed next to his partner and returned to Agumon. Tai got up and walked over to where Mimi's body was laying. Davis and Kari walked over to comfort him. Davis walked in front of Mimi's body. He bowed slightly, then turned to Tai. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, patting Tai on the shoulders.  
  
Kari knelt down at Mimi's side. She reached over and moved a strand of hair away from Mimi's face placing it with the rest. Kari then smoothed the wrinkles away on Mimi's dress. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, placing both hands around her mouth as she ran off. Tai walked over and picked Mimi up. He walked towards the elevator, carrying the body of his dead girlfriend in his arms.  
  
END OF PART 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:  
  
T.K. sighed deeply as he continued to stare through the binoculars. He focused in on the guard towers assembled around the pentagon. "They still haven't noticed us yet," T.K. said, turning around,"But I don't know how much longer we can stay hidden. Why haven't our bosses given us the go yet?"  
  
The forces assembled shrugged their shoulders, when they heard a beeping sound. "That's my D-terminal," Ken said, reaching in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped open the cover. "Its from Izzy."  
  
"What does it say?" Michael asked.  
  
Ken's face dropped. "It-its about Mimi."  
  
"What about her?" Catherine asked.  
  
"S-she's dead."  
  
"What?!" Michael asked.  
  
"A-Arukennimon k-killed her..." Ken drifted off,"But, Wargreymon was able to avenge Mimi."  
  
Michael clutched his fist tight. Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes,"Arukennimon's boss is going to pay dearly for this!What about Tai? How is he handling this?"  
  
"Bad," Ken said,"Izzy's really worried about him."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Michael said,"He really loved her. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
  
  
Tai stood in front of tree in the park, a solemn look on his face. The wind blew, whipping his jacket around him, but, he kept staring at the tree.  
  
"Tai."  
  
He heard the voice, but he didn't care. He just kept staring at the tree.  
  
"Tai, Tai, can you hear me? Kari told me that you were here."  
  
"Sora," Tai thought,"What's she doing here?"  
  
The red headed girl slowed down her run and slowly stopped at his side. "What are you looking at?" she asked, turning to the tree. Her stomach started to turn with a weird feeling. The bark of the tree had a heart carved into it. Inside the heart were the words, "Tai+Mimi, forever."  
  
"I didn't think they even did this kind of thing anymore," Sora said, with a smile.  
  
"Quit trying to cheer me up," Tai said,"I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Tai," Sora said, placing her hand on his shoulder,"You need to talk to someone about this."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked,"Mimi's dead, what's to talk about? She's dead, my girlfriend, my heart, is gone, forever."  
  
He started to cry softly,"She's dead. She was the only one who ever would have loved me, the only one who could stand me....."  
  
Sora spun him around. "That's ridiculous! There are lots of girls that would love to go out with you, to be with you."  
  
"Like who?" he asked.  
  
"Like me," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"W-what?" he asked.  
  
  
"Where is he?" Matt asked, walking through the grassy field of the park,"His sister said that he was at the park, so where is....there is he! Wait.......is that Sora with him?"  
  
He squinted his eyes. "That's her, what's she doing here?!" He started to get angry, but, got himself under control. "I can't lose myself now. As much as I don't like him, and I do even more now that he's stealing my girl, I need him. I can't beat Piedmon alone"  
  
He walked up to where Tai and Sora were talking. "Tai, Sora," he shouted,"Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Matt?" Tai asked, surprised,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Acting as messenger," he said,"You're D-terminal is off."  
  
"What's the problem?" Tai asked.  
  
"Remember that satellite dish that was on top of the Empire State Building?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course!" Tai said, with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Well," Matt said, please he was able to get to Tai,"It somehow was able to hack into the defense satellites of the United States."  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"It gets worse," Matt said,"Joe reports that Infermon has been uploaded onto the military system, along with something really powerful from the Digital World."  
  
"That's got to be Piedmon!" Tai said, taking out his D-terminal,"I'm e-mail Izzy to upload Kari and Gatomon onto the internet, then send Davis into the Digital World to join T.K.'s group..."  
  
"I get it," Matt said,"We'll send the ones that already fought on the internet. I'll e-mail Joe and T.K."  
  
"Good," Tai said,"We'll find Piedmon, and finish this!"  
  
  
T.K. had just watched Michael and Cody leave, and replaced by Davis, and Sora. "Good," he said, turning to the base,"Now, let's see what secrets are inside that building."  
  
"Agreed," Devimon said, hovering into the air,"Attack!"  
  
The Digidestined and Myotismon's forces charged at the building that once belonged to Arukennimon. The Mekanorimon in the guard towers all turned to the army. "Alarm, alarm," they all sounded,"Enemy attack!"  
  
The all faced T.K. and the others, placing their hands together. "Target sighted. Twin Beam!"  
  
All the Mekanorimon's attacks blasted to the Digidestined and Digimon army. One beam blasted to the right of the group, then one to the left, finally one got lucky and blasted right in front of them. "Darn it!" Davis yelled,"They're aim is not as bad as I thought."  
  
"They're good," Veemon said,"But, I'm better."  
  
"Right, get them!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fires of Courage!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
Pegasusmon, Devimon, and Bridramon attacked from the air, circling around the octagon, blasting the Mekanorimon army that was emerging from every door. Kiwimon and Gargomon planted their feet firmly on the ground, blasting at the doorway, causing hundreds of Mekanorimon to fall as they emerged from the base.  
  
More Mekanorimon poured out, but, Devimon and the Digidestined kept at it, attacking every evil Digimon that emerged. After what seemed like hours, the doorway was empty. "Hmm," T.K. said, as he and Pegasusmon dropped down onto the ground,"I think we got all of them."  
  
"I would agree," Devimon said, landing next to the rest of the Digidestined,"Let us go inside."  
  
  
The inside of the base was nothing more than a group of long, confusing tunnels, that seemed to wrap around each other. Eventually the group made it to a large, octagon shaped room, filled with mechanical equipment, and a large computer. "I would assume this is the center," Devimon said.  
  
"Yeah," T.K. agreed,"Look, there's a computer there. Maybe we can learn stuff from that."  
  
Catherine pushed through the group and over to the computer. "Let uz zee," she said, typing on the glowing keyboard."I zink I have found zomezing.."  
  
The screen became a split screen, a triangle appearing on the left screen. An image of Tai appeared on the left vortex of the triangle. On the right screen was footage of Tai's battle with Matt, while words appeared at the bottom of the screen, "Zubject: Taichi Kamiya," Catherine read," Clazzification: Digidestined Human, Partner, Wargreymon, Mega Level, currently most powerful Digimon on Earth."  
  
The screen changed. An image of Matt appeared on the right vortex of the triangle, while footage of his battle with Tai appeared. "Zubject: Yamato Ishida," Catherine read from the bottom," Clazzification: Digidestined Human, Partner: Metalgarurumon, Mega Level. It is within 95% probability that these are two members of the Trinity."  
  
Myotismon then appeared in the last vortex of the triangle, while footage of Myotismon battling a group of Mekanorimon. "Zubject: Myotismon, Clazzification: Vampire Digimon, Ultimate Level, but, he doez have a Mega form. Probability within 90% he iz final member of Trinity. If these zree were to converge, probability iz over 99.9% Piedmon would be desztroyed. He iz being held in zee prison section of zis base."  
  
She turned around and looked at the others. "What doez zis mean?"  
  
"I don't know," Devimon said,"But that is why they captured Myotismon, and erected the Dark Towers, to keep Kamiya and Ishida's Digimon from Digivolving.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound, and T.K took out his D-terminal. "What is it?" Davis asked.  
  
"Its from Matt," he said,".....Oh no!"  
  
"What is going on?" Sora asked.  
  
"The world is at danger," T.K. said,"About to be destroyed, and there's nothing we can..." He looked up to the computer screen, that still had the Trinity on the screen. T.K. quickly typed a message in the D-terminal.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willis asked.  
  
T.K. read the reply to the e-mail he sent. He nodded, approvingly, then ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then charged after T.K.  
  
  
  
"Yahoo!" Gatomon cheered as she as Kari flew through a multicolored tunnel,"We're going back in!"  
  
Kari looked around the tunnel that lead to the internet,"Where are the others?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
Kari and Gatomon turned to the right and saw Ken, Yolei, Michael, Derek and Cody. "All right!" Yolei said with a smile,"The A-team is going to show that jerk Infermon what a mistake is was to mess with us the first time! HA!"  
  
Michael and Betamon hovered over to where Kari and Gatomon were. "Um, Kari," he said,"Is..ah..Mimi..really..."  
  
She nodded sadly. "Yes, she's gone. Oh God, I miss her so much."  
  
"How's Tai?" Michael asked.  
  
Before Kari could answer, the tunnel ended, and the Digidestined emerged in a large cylinder shaped room, like before, only this one had construction beams floating everywhere. One of the large i-beams, had Infermon crawling up it. Six black screens appeared behind Kari and the others, with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Lady Devimon, and Phantomon on one screen each. "There he is!" Tai cried out.  
  
"Let's get him," Kari said.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Crabmon digivolve to Coelemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"I am awaiting for the arrival of my master," Infermon said,"Do not interfere."  
  
"He's teasing us," Ladydevimon said.  
  
"Get him!" Tai ordered.  
  
Angewomon pulled her bow back, and fired her Celestial Arrow, that knocked Infermon off of the I-beam, then Aquillamon shot underneath the virus Digimon, and hit him in the back with his Grand Horns. While Infermon was flying back up into the air, Stingmon attacked, showering him with a flurry of kicks. Infermon crashed into a group of I-beams.   
  
"I think we got him," Lady Devimon said.  
  
Infermon suddenly jumped up from the I-beams, and tore into the Digidestined Digimon. "Spider Shooter!"  
  
He shot Angewomon, Stingmon, and Aquillamon, throwing them away from the battle. Megaseadramon, Coelemon, and Ankylomon than started their attack. Infermon tore through them, however.  
  
"They're getting slaughtered!" Matt said.  
  
"Enough of this playing around!" Tai said,"Let's show Infermon what it means to fight against Megas!"  
  
"I've got you," Matt said,"I'm uploading Gabumon there right now."  
  
Tai nodded, and turned around. He saw his faithful Digimon at his side,"You're up."  
  
  
Infermon grabbed Megaseadramon's tail, and swung him around, crashing him into Ankylomon and Coelemon.  
  
"This isn't good," Kari said, watching her Digimon slam into a pile of floating debris,"He's killing, just like before."  
  
Suddenly, a circle of the wall disappeared, and two Digimon emerged into the room. "Agumon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Gabumon!" Yolei cried.  
  
"Kari," Izzy said,"Get prepared to exit the Internet. We're sending you to Genai's house. Tai and Matt will handle this now."  
  
"You've got it," Kari said. She and the rest of the Digidestined exited through the tunnel.  
  
Tai and Matt's screens reappeared. "Now," Matt said,"Its time to Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon..."  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
"...warp Digivolve to..."  
  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
"Metalgarurumon!"  
  
  
All over the world, all eyes were turned to their computer screens, and all mouths were at the floor, as they watched two unforeseen Mega Digimon began to battle the threat on the internet.  
  
In China, a young girl ran from her computer and stuck her head out the window. She called out to her three older brothers that were fighting against what they called a Mojyamon. "Guys, you have to come inside and see this!"  
  
"We're kind of busy right now!" her oldest brother called out,"The world is at war with the Digital World, remember? We've been fighting non-stop since early this morning, right?"  
  
"I know that," the girl said,"But, there are battles in the computer! Two Megas!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its true," she said, nodding,"They're fighting against the virus one. What should I do?"  
  
"Send an e-mail," one of the brother's said,"Let them know they have our support."  
  
"Okay," she said, turning back to the computer.  
  
Hundreds of e-mails from all over the world poured into the Ishida and Kamiya computers. It was just a task for Izzy to keep an eye on the internet battle, and read all the e-mails.  
  
Inside the internet the battle between the two megas and Infermon continued. Metalgarurumon fired his missiles at Infermon, twisting him in the air. Wargreymon then attacked, flipping Infermon the other way. Infermon got control of himself, and jumped off of the I-beam and began to crawl along the wall. Metalgarurumon opened his missile tubes and fired.  
  
Infermon jumped out of the way, dodging the attacks.  
  
"I think we're winning," Ladydevimon said, with a smile.  
  
"No, we're not," Joe said over the chat room box.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"The U.S.A just launched two Nuclear Missiles, heading towards this city!"  
  
"What?" Tai and Izzy asked.  
  
"They have no explanation for it," Joe said,"But, considering that Infermon in in the U.S.A defenses systems..."  
  
"Gotcha!" Tai said,"Wargreymon destroy Infermon, now!"  
  
"You got it," Wargreymon said, placing his claws together.   
  
"Let me put him on ice first," Metalgarurumon said, opening his missiles again. "Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
The missiles charged at Infermon. He tried to get out of the way, but, it wasn't fast enough. Infermon was frozen solid under a thick sheet of ice. Wargreymon placed his claws together, and spun at Infermon, shattering him into a billion shards before he disappeared.  
  
"Yes!" Tai said, throwing his hands into the air,"We did it! We beat him."  
  
"We've still got a problem," Joe said,"The missiles haven't stopped yet, the nuclear bombs inside are still active for detonation."  
  
"Can't the military stop them?" Matt asked.  
  
"Every nation is trying to intercept them," Joe said,"But they're still going to land in less then ten minutes."  
  
"But, if Infermon wasn't the one who was connected to the missiles, who was?" Phantomon asked.  
  
"I am!"  
  
Everyone turned back to their computer screens. Inside the internet battlefield, a new tunnel entrance appeared. A being emerged from it. He was wearing a colorful costume, with two swords in an 'x' on his back. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon hovered in the air as they stared at him."Greetings," he said,"I am called Piedmon, and I was the one that launched the missiles at your world."  
  
"Why?" Wargreymon asked.  
  
"Because, it will cause a war that will destroy the human civilization, allowing the Digimon to claim the Earth," Piedmon said,"And I will be its king!"  
  
"We have to stop him," Tai said,"Get him Wargreymon!"  
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon charged at Piedmon, but he jumped into the air. He then flipped in the air whipping out his swords. He slashed into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's backs. Piedmon then jumped between them, and slammed them with his fists.  
  
"Darn it!" Tai said,"He's creaming them! Come on, Wargreymon."  
  
Wargreymon slashed at Piedmon with his claw, but Piedmon punched Wargreymon in the chin.  
  
"Darn!" Tai shouted, slamming his hands onto the computer counter. The screens changed to a red one with hundreds of 0 and 1 running across it.   
  
"Tai!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You crashed the computer," Izzy said,"Now it has to reboot!"  
  
  
  
  
T.K. and the rest of his Digidestined team ran into the long hallway in the base. There prison cells lining the walls. All were empty, save for one. "Myotismon?" T.K. asked.  
  
The vampire Digimon raised his head. "I know you, you are Ishida's younger brother."  
  
"That's right," T.K. said,"And we're here to rescue you..."  
  
  
"Alright!" Izzy said, typing on the keyboard,"We're back on line!"  
  
The image on the computer screen appeared. Izzy sucked a deep breath in, and Tai gasped. On the screen was an image of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, floating in a pile of debris. "Where were you two?!" Matt shouted from his screen,"You're sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break!"  
  
"What happened to them?" Tai asked.  
  
"When you left, Wargreymon lost his processing speed, and Piedmon was able to rip both of them apart!"  
  
"I..I've failed him," Tai said, sadly. He looked at the time that Izzy had placed on the computer screen. "And in eight minutes World War 3 will start, and its my fault!"  
  
Suddenly, in the internet battlefield, more chat room screens dropped down, and all the other Digidestineds appeared on them. "Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"T.K.?" Matt asked,"Where are you?"  
  
"Where in Gennai's house," T.K said,"And we've got help coming."  
  
Another tunnel entrance opened up. "Now what?" Tai asked. Then, he recognized the figure that emerged from the tunnel. "Myotismon..."  
  
"Myotismon!" Ladydevimon said, happily,"You are free!"  
  
The vampire Digimon floated towards where Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were slowly coming around. "Yes," he told the screens that were present,"And I have been informed of the situation, how may I be of assistance?"  
  
"We need to find Piedmon," Metalgarurumon said,"But, we don't know where he is."  
  
"I think I may know," Izzy said,"If he was able to launch the U.S. missiles, he must be in the Pentagon."  
  
"I hope you're right," Tai said,"Wargreymon, get to the Pentagon, and stop that clown!"  
  
A tunnel entrance opened and Wargreymon flew into it, followed by Metalgarurumon and Myotismon.  
  
All over the world, everyone that wasn't fighting against the invading Digimon, were watching their computer screens. A high school computer class in America quickly crowded around one of the computers in the room, watching as that member typed away on the keyboard. In Europe, a grade school was also sending Izzy and Joe e-mails. A girl in a hospital room was tracking was watching the three Digimon on her laptop while her roommate was looking on. Buddhist monks, campers in the woods, people from all over the world were watching the battle that would save their world.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the Trinity reached the end of the tunnel that lead to the Pentagon computer system. The inside was shaped like a giant arena, where the thousands of seats were filled with thousands of Mekanorimons, and directly in front of them was a throne shaped seat, where Piedmon sat. "What are those?" Tai asked.  
  
"Piedmon's Army," Ladydevimon said,"Be careful."  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Piedmon laughed,"I am surprised that you managed to find me. However, you're still not going to win this fight!"  
  
"Want to bet?" Tai asked.  
  
"You're afraid of the three of us for some reason," Wargreymon said,"And this Trinity is going to win!"  
  
The Mekanorimon all turned towards the three Digimon and opened fire. They began to doge them. "HA ha!" Piedmon laughed,"Impressive, but, you can't doge them forever!"  
  
Metalgarurumon was pegged in the hind leg, throwing him off balance. The Mekanorimon turned the attacks towards him, blasting mercilessly. Wargreymon flew over to help, but he was attacked also.  
  
"Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon!" Myotismon shouted. He turned at the grinning clown. "Myotismon digivolve to Venom Myotismon!"  
  
Piedmon was slightly surprised, even more so when Venom Myotismon grabbed him by his throat. "Stop firing now, or you will be sorry!"  
  
Piedmon's army stopped, and when the smoke cleared, Wargreymon floated lifelessly, his armor cracked to pieces. Metalgarurumon looked even worse, parts of his armor missing.  
  
"Darn you!" Venom Myotismon shouted, raising his claw, when Piedmon brought his foot up and kicked the massive Mega in the stomach.  
  
Venom Myotismon hovered back, then Piedmon placed his hands together. "Clown Trick!" Venom Myotismon was blown away, the shards of his body floating above Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.   
  
"Myotismon!" Ladydevimon cried,"No!"  
  
"No..." Tai said, looking at Wargreymon,"No, I have to help him....." He started to reach at the computer screen.  
  
"Tai," Izzy said, his back to him,"The e-mails that are coming in are slowing down your Digimon's speed. I'm rerouting all the incoming e-mails into local memory, that should...Tai?"  
  
He turned around, but his friend was no where in the room. "Where did he.." he turned to the computer screen,"What? How did Tai get inside?"  
  
Tai floated down and landed on top of his Digimon, while Matt landed on top of Metalgarurumon. "Wargreymon," Tai said,"Please....Wargreymon."  
  
"Tai," Matt said,"Why won't he answer me?"  
  
"Keep trying," Tai said, turning back to his Digimon. "Wargreymon, you can't give up yet. Too many people are still counting on you. The missiles are going to fall, and the e-mails keep coming in, they won't stop. I read one from a boy who was just getting out of the hospital after breaking his leg, one from a family that was just reunited after five years apart, one from a girl," he started to cry slightly,"A little girl that just turned five-years-old. All of them as still counting on you! Please, feel their hope, feel their strength!"  
  
Wargreymon coughed slightly, and he opened his eyes. "I..I feel them!"  
  
The particles from Venom Myotismon's body that were formed when Piedmon attacked slowly floated down towards the two Digimon. They merged and entered Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's body.  
  
"Myotismon's energy is merging with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's body," Ladydevimon said.  
  
"But..."Izzy said,"Myotismon was a single being....Hmm."  
  
Wargreymon's shield slammed together, then his body pulled into his head. Out of his head formed a long, tube like body. The same thing happened with Metalgarurumon. The top of the tubes floated until they were parallel to each other.  
  
Suddenly, the walls were covered with small boxes, with images of children on them. The images started to glow, and shoot out beams of light that connected with each other in the center of the two tubes.  
  
"They combined..." Joe said.  
  
All the Digidestined and Ladydevimon watched as a new Digimon was formed. "Part Wargreymon..." Kari said.  
  
"Part Metalgarurumon..." T.K. said.  
  
Ladydevimon nodded." Myotismon's energy has enabled them to Digivolve together to become..."  
  
The new Digimon threw his arms away from in front of his face,"Omnimon!" The new Digimon was big, with Tai riding on his Wargreymon arm, and Matt riding on the shoulder of the Metalgarurumon arm.  
  
"So, "Piedmon said,"The secret of the Trinity is reveild. Get that mix-and-match freak!"  
  
The Mekanorimon fired their laser beams at Omnimon. The fused Digimon lifted his Wargreymon arm, and shot it down, emerging a blade. "Transcended Sword!"  
  
"Hurry!" T.K. shouted.  
  
Omnimon raised his sword, then twirled around, blasting the beams of energy back at the Mekanorimon, destroying a large number of them. He then raised his Metalgarurumon arm, and shot is down, making a cannon emerge. "Supreme Cannon!"  
  
He fired the cannon at the Mekanorimon, destroying a massive circumference, then turned and fired at another group, destroying more. Soon, all the Mekanorimon were gone.  
  
"Tai," Izzy shouted,"Get Piedmon, hurry, we're running out of time!"  
  
"There he is!" Matt said, pointing at the wall,"Omnimon, quick attack!"  
  
Omnimon raised his cannon, but Piedmon jumped out of the way. Omnimon found him again but he jumped out of the way.  
  
"He's too fast for us," Tai said,"Every time we get him in our sights, he jumps somewhere else. "  
  
"We've got to hurry," Matt said,"There's just..."  
  
  
"...one minute left," the girl in China said.  
  
"...one minute left," the young boy in America said.  
  
"...one minute left," the school class said.  
  
"Squad leader to command," the person in the jet said, spinning in the air,"We were unable to intercept the target, the missile will impact, I repeat, the missile will impact!"  
  
  
Izzy nervously tapped against the edge of the keyboard, as he glanced up at the timer on the computer screen. "We have the power to destroy him now, but we don't have the time we need to find a way to slow him down. If only we could....that's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Joe asked, from his computer chat box.  
  
"I'm going to infect Piedmon with as many Dark Rings as I can."  
  
"But, they won't work on a mega Digimon..."  
  
"No," Izzy said,"But they will slow him down." Izzy's fingers ran across the keyboard, calling up Sam Ichijoji's computer files. He constructed as many Dark Rings as he could inside the computer system, then raised his finger back. "You're finished!" he yelled, hitting the enter button.  
  
Back inside the stadium, Piedmon landed on the wall. He grinned wickedly to himself as he began to climb up the wall. He moaned loudly when he felt something clamp around his leg. He turned slightly, and felt another thing clamp around his arm. He saw about a dozen of black strips fly out of the tunnel exit and swarm towards him. He tried to get out of the way, but, he found that he now wasn't fast enough. All the dark strips slammed into various places on him and whip around, creating Dark Rings that held him tight.  
  
Omnimon spun around and found Piedmon stuck in place on the wall. "Tai, get him!" Izzy shouted.  
  
Omnimon quickly shot forward, zooming towards Piedmon. "Ten seconds left!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Nine.."  
  
Omnimon flew closer.  
  
"Eight.."  
  
Piedmon got ready to attack.  
  
"Seven..."  
  
In Genai's house, Kari placed her hands together.  
  
"Six..."  
  
T.K. held his breath.  
  
"Five..."  
  
Joe leaned as close as he could to the screen.  
  
"Four..."  
  
Izzy griped tightly to the arms of his chair.  
  
"Three..."  
  
Ladydevimon and Phantomon looked nervously on.  
  
"Two...."  
  
Omnimon was in place. He drew his sword back, and slammed it forward.  
  
"One..."  
  
The sword slammed deeply into Piedmon's head. All was silent, then, Omnimon grinned to himself. "Connection, terminated!" Piedmon growled and his voice grew quiet as the rest of his body melted away.  
  
Izzy looked away from the battle and to the timer on the screen. The last number blinked back and forth from 1 to 2. He smiled slightly to himself, then nearly fainted.  
  
  
As the missile crashed harmlessly into the Sea of Japan, all Dark Towers around the world vanished, and the Invading Digimon army returned to the Digital World as quickly as they had appeared. The Digidestined cheered and laughed wildly.  
  
Back inside the Kamiya basement, Matt had his mouth over the garbage can. "I...I think I'm going to...lose my lunch."  
  
Tai had the same look on his face. "You weren't on the sword arm."  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light, sending all the Digidestined back home. "You did it, Tai!" Kari cheered, running over to him,"You saved us!"  
  
"Matt," T.K. said, "You saved the world."  
  
All through the basement, the Digidestined cheered. Michael gave Willis a hi-five, Izzy and Joe shared a handshake, and Catherine and Derek smiled at each other. T.K. and Kari found themselves staring at each other for a second, then T.K. ran over and hugged Kari tightly, twirling her around in the air.  
  
Tai smiled proudly as he watched the Digidestined celebrate. He then sighed, "I just wish you were here to see this, Mimi. I loved you so much, why did you have to die?"  
  
"Tai," Sora said, walking up to him,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, sighing,"I..I just wish that Mimi was here."  
  
Sora hesitated for a second. She then took a deep breath and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tai's eyes were open wide in shock. "W-why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Sora started to turn a red that was darker than her hair. "I....I guess you were just so depressed, that...that I was afraid you were going to do something....I'm sorry."  
  
"No...no," Tai said, a slight smile on his face,"I kind of like it."  
  
The two started laughing, which Matt saw from across the room. He growled fiercly, and clenched his fist. "Matt?" T.K. asked, walking towards him,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Get the team ready," he said,"We're going to attack the Kamiya team, tonight!"  
  
"W-what?" T.K. asked, shocked,"B-but, we don't need to fight them anymore. We worked together so well... We can even be their friends, if we try."  
  
Matt started at him. "They are still our enemies! We attack, tonight!"  
  
END OF PART 11 


	12. Conclusion

Part 12:

Author's note: This story is for Velox, who wanted me to write this. This is her idea.

The Kamiya Digidestined team nodded proudly to themselves as they sat on the bleachers of the school. They looked out across the green grass of their school's soccer feild."Well," Izzy said,"We won. We beat Piedmon, destroyed the Dark Towers, and sent the invading Digimon army back to the Digital World. We saved this world."

Ken smiled slightly as he turned to Kari. "When you recruted us, you told us that we would have to fight to save the world, you didn't say how good it would feel afterwards."

"Yeah," Davis said,"I just wish we could have saved the world before Mimi died."

They all nodded somemly.

"Yez," Catherine said,"Zhe zeemed like zuch a nice girl. I mean, none can compare to myzelf, but, it iz only natural that after dating me, Tai would go to a perzon like Mimi."

The other Digidestined sighed.

"By the way," Michael said,"Where is Tai?"

"He's going to be a little late," Kari said,"He's bringing a friend."

The others all stared at each other. "A friend?" Davis asked, "Who?"

"There they are now," Gatomon said, walking across the guardrails.

They all turned to the parking lot and saw their leader walking towards them with his Digimon and a young woman with bright orange hair.

"Is that Sora?" Michael shouted out.

"Yes," Kari said, nodding.

"What?" Davis asked,"He brought Ishida's girlfriend here?"

"Calm down!" Kari whispered loudly as her brother walked over to them,"Don't say anything about how you don't like it. I'm very happy for my brother."

"But Kari," Izzy said,"You're team captain, aren't you worried about security risks."

Kari just looked at him for a second, then turned around to see Sora and her brother walking towards them. "Tai," she said, smiling,"You made it."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, guys, I want to introduce you to someone...."

Sora nervously made her way from around Tai's back. She started turning red as she nervously waved at them. "Uh, h-hi guys."

Every one mumbled something and turned their heads. Tai coughed loudly, which brought everyone to attention,"Sora is going to be training under us now. She wants to join our team."

No one did anything for a long moment, then Davis stepped forward. He shook Sora's hand,"Welcolme to the team!"

"There they are," Joe said, putting down his binoculars and turning to Matt. The Ishida team was standing at the edge of the school field, in the parking lot.

"Is there anything else?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Joe said, sighing,"Sora is with them."

Matt shouted as he kicked the side of the building. "Let's go!"

"Matt," T.K. said,"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Matt said,"Kamiya is our enimy. We must attack!"

He started to walk across the field, followed by the rest of his Digidestined. "Kamiya!" he shouted.

Tai was talking to his team, when he turned around. He smiled when he saw Matt and the Ishida Digidestined. "Matt, what are you doing here? Are you here to celebrate too?"

"No," Matt said, stopping a few feet in front of Tai,"but, I will tonight, after we destroy you!"

Tai instantly clenched his fist. "Why you little...."

"T.K.," Kari asked,"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Kari," T.K. said,"But, I've got to do this. Return Sora to us, now!"

"W-what?" Sora asked, stepping in front of Tai,"This is all about me?"

"That's right!" Matt said,"Get over here, now!"

"No way," Davis said,"Sora's one of us now, you're not going to get her without a fight!"

Both sides stared each other down, as Sora, without her Biyomon, ran to hide underneath the bleachers.

"Even zough I juzt met you, Misouer Derek," Catherine said,"You came here to deztroy uz, and I will ztop you!"

"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"

"I don't want to do this either," Derek said,"But Ishida is me mate!"

"Crabmon digivolve to Coelemon!"

"Its time to finish our rivalry!" Izzy said.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"And I'm going to win it!" Joe said.

"Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this,"Ken said.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Not as sorry as you're doing to be!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"You're going down this time!" Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

"I'm going to finish you off!" Yolei said.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!"

"Let's settle our differences now!" Michael said.

"Betamon digivovle to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"

"You've got it!" Willis responded.

"Terriermon golden armor digivolve to Rapidmon!"

"And to think that I almost liked you!" Kari shouted.

"I'm sorry, but my brother comes first!" T.K. said.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"

"So does mine!" Kari shouted.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"This ends now!" Tai shouted.

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Matt said with a simle.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"

The two sides started running towards each other. They clashed in the center of the grassy yard, each bouncing off to their own separate battlefields. Floramon and Colemon shot off to the right, while Stingmon and Amradillomon jumped to the left.Exveemon and Aquillamon jumped into the air, along with Angemon and Angewomon. Megaseadramon and Rapidmon bounced into the front, near the school, and Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon were moved to the rear, while the two strongest fighters, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, moved over towards the bleachers.

"I'm not going to give up!" Catherine said firmly, crossing her arms,"Miseour Kamiya's first lesson, never give up!"

"Well," Derek said,"Me mate, Ishida's first rule, You don't need to worry about giving up, because you'll always win!"

Kiwimon opened her mouth and fired a barrage of smaller birds at her target. Colemon jumped into the air and blasted all of Kiwimon's missiles with a blast of smaller scales. Kiwimon decided to try again, this time with a better plan in mind. She fired a small force of her missiles at Colemon. "Oh, this stupid routine again?" Colemon asked.

Derek's Digimon jumped into the air and fired his scales at Kiwimon's Pummel Peck, they exploded like before, creating a small amount of smoke, which covered Kiwimon's second assault perfectly. "Pummel Peck!"

Colemon heard Kiwimon cry out, and saw the missiles flying towards him, but he was too slow to react. Before he could even move out of the way, Kiwimon's attack pounded into himHe twisted slightly in the air before slamming into the ground.

"Yes!" Catherine cheered,"Zcore one for zee girlz!"

"Yeah!" Kiwimon said.

"Alright," Derek said, as Colemon righted himself,"Time for the second round, mate!"

Amradillomon stood on his hind legs and tried to grab Stingmon. "Darn it!" he shouted, trying to swat at Stingmon,"I've got to smash this fly!"

Stingmon just buzzed around in the air only just out of his reach. "Hah," he laughed,"Let's see how you can hurt me way up here!"

"I can't reach him," Amradillomon said, turning to look at his human partner,"What should I do?"

"Don't give up," Cody called out,"You have a long range attack, but all of Stingmon's attacks are close range! He can't hurt you up there, but you can hurt him!"

"Darn it!" Ken said,"He's figured out your weakness, Stingmon, brace yourself!"

Amradillomon moved his tail back, then shot it forward, sending out a hailstorm of spikes, aimed straight for Stingmon. Ken's Digimon threw his arms up in front of his face in an x, and braced for the impact. The spikes slammed into his arms and threw him into the ground. Amradillomon smiled,"Yes!" He galloped over to Stingmon, and jumped into the air, ready to slam down on top of him, but Stingmon shot his blade out of his arm and quickly shoved it into Armadillomon's leg.

"Ahh!" he shouted, hopping back, while Stingmon shot back into the air.

"You're not going to win, Cody!" Ken said.

"We'll see..." Cody said.

"I've been waiting for this ever since we met, you chauvinistic pig!" Yolei shouted, clinging tightly to Aquillamon's back,"You're going to finally go down, Davis!"

"Yeah right," Davis laughed, as he rode on Exveemon,"You are not going to win this fight! Get them Exveemon!"

Exveemon hovered straight in the air, and brought his arms around his chest. "V-Laser!" he shouted, firing his attack at his opponent.

Aquillamon chuckled and hovered into the air and dodged the blast, which slammed into one of the trees surrounding the field, exploding it into toothpicks. "Nice try," Yolei said, smiling, "But we're much better than that, ha!"

"We've been at this longer than you have!" Davis said, as Exveemon soared towards Aquillamon.

"Gimme a break!" Yolei said,"You've got about a week on us! Aquillamon, let's get him!"

The two sky combatants crashed into each other, creating a loud thunder clap in the sky.

As the rookie fighters battled, the more experienced fighters clashed with an almost impossible amount of speed. Megaseadramon and Rapidmon clashed with incredible power, destroying the field around them. Michael watched with extreme worry as Rapidmon slammed his Digimon partner into the grassy field. "Get up, Megaseadramon!" Michael called out,"You've got to get up!"

"Finish him off!" Willis shouted, clenching his fists,"Don't let him get away!"

Rapidmon pointed his gun arms at Megaseadramon and fired. Micheal's Digimon was blasted in the tail, which brought him back to consciousness. Before the second missile could hit, the serpent Digimon shot into the air, and slammed his head into Rapidmon.

The two Angel Digimon were clashing in a fantastic battle not seen since the Creation. Magna Angemon slashed his sword in the air, aiming from Angewomon's stomach, but she placed both of her hands together and slammed into Magna Angemon's head.

T.K.'s Digimon lost his bearings, and twisted slightly in the air, before righting himself. When he looked, up, Angewomon slammed her foot into his chin. "Stop doing that!" he shouted,"Your heels _really_ hurt!"

"Deal with it!" Angewomon shouted, slamming her knee into Magna Angemon's stomach. He grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

As the other battles were raging, Sora kept her eyes on the fight that completely held her interest. Both Tai and Matt had flames in their eyes that were burning even more intense then their Digimon.As Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon tore into each other, the two most powerful Digidestined stood with their eyes locked, and their fists clenched.

"Give up now!" Tai said,"You're not going to win this fight!"

"Neither are you," Matt said,"You're going down!"

"No, you're finished!" Tai shouted, tackling Matt to the ground. He raised his fist and crashed it into Matt's nose. Matt brought his knee up and slammed it into Tai's stomach.

"No!" Sora shouted, emerging from behind the bleachers,"Stop it! Please, don't fight any more, you're going to kill each other!"

"Stay out of this, Sora!" Matt shouted,"Stay there, I'll be over as soon as I win this battle."

"You don't have your Digimon here," Tai said, dodging one of Matt's fists,"Stay there out of harm's way."

"Tai..." Sora said,"I..I don't want anything to happen to you..."

Matt stopped fighting for a second, and looked at Sora. She had such concern in her eyes. "No!" Matt shouted,"She is falling in love with Tai, I won't let her! She belongs to me!"

Matt brought his fist back and slammed Tai in the nose. He then brought his other hand up and crashed his other fist into Tai's nose. Tai stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. He turned over and started to get up, when Matt grabbed a large portion of the tree that Exveemon blastedHe lifted it above his head, and slammed it into the back of Tai's head. Tai crashed into the ground, when Matt slammed the tree trunk again into Tai's head, again, and again, until Tai crashed into the ground, and did not get back up. 

Wargreymon suddenly stopped moving, which totally surprised Metalgarurumon. Tai's Digimon was covered in a burst of white light, and shrunk back into a Koromon.

"Oh no!" Angewomon said, said to the person ridding on her back, as she stopped her battle with Magna Angemon,"Kari, look! Wargreymon's been turned back into Koromon."

"And Tai's lying on the ground!" Kari shouted, watching as her brother's busy brown hair was slowly starting to turn red,"If Wargreymon's losing energy, that means that Tai's either unconscious, or he's.....TAI!"

Angewomon flew to where Tai was lying on the ground, when something grabbed her leg and threw her around. "T.K.!" Kari shouted at the person who was ridding on Magna Angemon,"I'm warning you..."

"I can't let you get away," T.K. said,"End this now, Magna Angemon."

His Digimon obeyed and flew forward, with his sword arm pointed at Angewomon's face.She braced ready to defended her head, when Magna Angemon pierced his sword through Angewomon's stomach, and into her passenger. Kari's head shook slightly as Magna Angemon withdrew his sword,"T-Tai....." she mumbled, before her head hit Angewomon's back.

Angewomon's drew her hands together as she watched Magna Angemon fly away. With her last bit of energy, she made sure that T.K. would not celebrate his victory. "H-Heaven's C-Charm!"

Magna Angemon quickly turned around and saw the energy wave zooming towards him. "Ahh!" T.K. shouted, as the energy wave ripped through him and Magna Angemon, removing them forever.

"T.K, Magna Angemon!" Yolei cried, as Aquillamon dodged blasts from Exveemon's V-Laser,"No!"

"I'd worry more about yourself!" Davis cried, as Exveemon slammed his foot into Aquillamon's head, spinning him and Yolei around in the air,"Kari and Tai are dead, and it's all your fault!"

"Then you should have just given up!" Yolei shouted, as Aquillamon slammed his horns into Exveemon. As Davis and his Digimon began to fall towards the Earth, Exveemon held tight to Aquillamon. When they crashed into the school, Yolei and Aquillamon were buried with them.

"Yolei, no!" Willis cried out,"Rapidmon, avenge her!"

"No, don't let him!" Michael cried,"Tai's dead, Megaseadramon, we've got to avenge him!"

Megaseadramon flew upward where Rapidmon's guns were pointing at him. He quickly wrapped his tail around Willis's Digimon and pointed his horn at Rapidmon's gun barrel. "No!" Rapidmon cried,"Don't!"

"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon's attack blasted into Rapidmon's missile chamber, detonating the explosives inside, creating a force that not only destroyed the two Digimon, but their human partners as well.

Sora had tears forming in her eyes as she surveyed the battlefield. There was no trace of Willis, Michael, T.K. or their Digimon, and Davis, Yolei and their Digimon had been crushed to death. Derek and Crabmon were lying with stab wounds in their stomachs, while Catherine and Floramon had small rods sticking out of their chests. Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gommamon had sevear burns all across their bodies. Cody was lying on the ground, with a deep wound in his chest from where Stingmon stabbed him with his blade, while Wormmom and Ken were lying where they had been crushed moments before Ankylomon returned to his Armadillomon form. Kari was gone, but Gatomon was still alive, although, she was soon be joining her friends. She spent her last moments alive curled up next to Kari, as she did so many nights. Tai had been lying so still for the past five minutes, and Sora was now certain that he was no longer on this Earth.

"T-Tai," she whispered, walking past the burning grass and smoking craters, keeping an eye for Matt. She lost track of him after he killed Tai, she had no idea where he was, but, she really didn't care, Tai was all that matter.

Koromon was lying lifeless next to his human partner, one more casualty added to the list, but Tai was all that matter. "Tai," Sora said, as she made her way to him,"T-Tai...Oh Tai, y-you can't be gone..."

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her,"Matt," she said, her heart starting to beat even faster. Her spine was ice as she looked at the eyes she was once in love with.

Matt moved in front of Tai's body and stared at Sora. "Come on," he said,"We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sora said, backing away from him.

"Oh, yes you are!" he said, walking towards her,"You belong to me, remember? I beat Tai, you're mine!"

Sora continued to walk backwards, when she tripped on something and fell onto her back. She was almost hyperventilating as Matt came closer to her, an evil glare in his eyes. She was about to scream, when Tai suddenly jumped up behind Matt. His head was covered in blood, and in his hands he held the same log that Matt used to smash his head. Before Matt could turn around, Tai slammed the tree stake through Matt's back and out of his chest, before he fell to the ground. Matt stumbled for a few seconds, then gave Sora a final look. "I...love...you..." he mumbled, before he crashed into the ground.

Sora was still gasping for breath, when she slowly got to her feet. She was in shock as she stared at the destruction around her. "I...I'm the only one left," she said, looking around, "T..they destroyed each other..for...for me...This is all my fault! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably,"Tai...Matt...." She lowered her face into the grass, crying louder than she had ever cried before.

"This is Sandy Tule, reporting for the Ten o'clock news. Our top story tonight is a fearsome battle that had been fought earlier tonight at the Odiba High School. A final battle between a war that apparently had been fought for some time, between two gangs of Digidestineds. One side was funded and lead by Taichi Kamiya, son of the owner and C.E.O, of Kamiya Industries, while the other was headed by Yamato Ishida, the son of the famous reporter who owned many newspapers and television studious. There is only one survivor from this horrible tragedy, a young girl, who claims that she was responsible for this final battle. We are not certain, but our sources tell us that these Digidestineds, were the same ones that lead the Digidestineds around the world as they fought to save the Earth, from the Digimon Invaders, as well as stopping the destruction of the Internet, from the inside.

It is uncertain how this destruction of the High School will influence world leaders as they ready to pass a bill that would require any and all Digidestined to be registered with Government Agencies, but there is an almost certainty, that the bill, will become International Law. This is Sandy Tule, signing off."

Geni sighed as he turned the t.v. off. "So sad," he said to himself,"They were the most powerful Digidestineds on Earth, yet they could not work together. They chose instead to hate and loath one another. Instead of embracing friendship and tolerance, they embraced hate and revenge. Death and violence only leads to more death and violence. Revenge only leads to revenge. It is a circle that has existed throughout the centuries. If only they could have broken that circle, if only one side could have chosen _not_ to fight, then this kind of tragedy would never have happened. They fought and killed each other, simply because their ideas were different, but, when you go to war, you are no better than the enemy you are fighting. If only..."

THE END.


End file.
